Quando for Meia Noite
by Ny Malfoy Kayba
Summary: Gina Weasley aceitou um grande desafio: ser babá de um garoto orfão de mãe que buscava com desespero a afeição do pai. Mas o brilhante Draco Malfoy parecia incapaz de amar - especialmente após o assassinato da esposa, do qual ele era o maior suspeito.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo – Fantasmas do Passado**

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence...acho que nem eu mesmo me pertenço..blá, blá, blá!

**N.A: **Tive que postar esse capítulo novamente...tudo bem, eu supero!

Deu erro no ainda bem que eu tinha salvo!

Nuvens negras e espessas pairavam no céu. Avançando numa espécie de fúria, encobriam até a mais brilhante estrela, tornando a noite escura como breu. Trovões explodiam estrondosamente, mas as sólidas paredes de pedra da mansão, erguidas havia mais de cem anos, sequer estremeciam. Inúmeras vezes, já haviam suportado a violência da natureza; sobrevivido intactas ao teste do tempo.

Com um último estrondo ameaçador, o céu explodiu numa tempestade. A chuva começou a cair copiosamente, até que os galhos dos ciprestes se envergassem em rendição. As velhas paredes de pedra também suportavam a chuva. Suas janelas sombrias enfrentando a noite, encarando-a como se fossem os olhos resignados de um homem condenado. Tais paredes tinham sido construídas pelas mãos dos Malfoy, as histórias misteriosas que haviam testemunhado já tendo se transformado em lendas.

Em noites assim escuras, nenhum dos vizinhos se atrevia a olhar para a mansão de pedra no alto da colina. Ninguém queria ver as paredes cobertas de hera, nem os contornos sinuosos das torres, especialmente sob a luminosidade sinistra dos relâmpagos. Ninguém tampouco queria saber se ainda havia alguma luz acesa na janela da torre esquerda...

Os habitantes de Wiltshire sussurravam que _ele _trabalhava lá; um escravo da própria culpa, que varava a noite no mausoléu da sua riqueza, como se, em seu laboratório, pudesse redimir o seu crime. Como se, no alto da sua torre, não pudesse mais ouvir o som do seu nome ecoando dos lábios dela, enquanto o belo anjo louro que fora sua esposa se precipitara para a morte na torre oposta.

Sentado de frente para o fogo quase extinto da lareira, Malfoy não notava os estrondos dos trovões, tão próximos que faziam as janelas da biblioteca estremecerem. Há muito tempo, ele aprendera a se desligar de quase tudo, inclusive dos sussurros das pessoas que um dia havia chamado de amigas. Tanto as opiniões alheias quanto a fúria da noite lhe eram indiferentes. Era a escuridão em seu intimo que o atormentava...

Absorto, girava devagar seu copo de conhaque entre as mãos. Enfim, levou o cristal aos lábios para mais um gole, a bebida trouxa e forte, desceu ardendo em sua garganta.

Cinco anos. Cinco longos anos...E de repente a criança estava voltando para casa. A vitória de Fleur agora seria completa.

Contraiu o semblante, um brilho frio e amargurado passando por seus olhos acinzentados em meio a penumbra.

Incapaz de conter o turbilhão interior por mais tempo, levantou-se da poltrona de couro e começou a andar de um canto ao outro da biblioteca como uma fera enjaulada.

Odiava aquela maldita casa, pensou subitamente. Para o diabo com o fato de que pertencia à quarta geração dos Malfoy e que eles sempre haviam vivido ali! O que, afinal, importava que tivesse nascido, crescido ali e que aquele lugar fosse seu lar?

Na verdade, não havia o menor traço de aconchego de um lar naquele casarão enorme e sombrio. Não havia vestígios dos aromas convidativos de tortas de maçã, nem ecos de risos alegres nos corredores. Em vez disso, a construção era uma monstruosidade, repleta de revestimentos de madeira escura, quadros de aspecto severo e tapeçarias monótonas. As paredes altas estavam impregnadas do odor acre de lembranças deprimentes, enquanto dos tetos abobadados ainda pendiam os gritos amargos e irados do passado.

E mesmo após todos aqueles anos, ao virar por um dos longos e sinuosos corredores, ele ainda podia sentir resquícios do perfume _dela. _E na calada da noite, quando permanecia sentado em seu escritório ou no laboratório, jurava que ainda conseguia ouvir seu riso zombeteiro.

Deveria ter deixado aquela casa há muito tempo, refletiu com amargura. Saído dali enquanto podia. Mas não o fizera. E jamais o faria...compreendeu, abruptamente.

Porque ali, em algum lugar permaneciam os segredos de Fleur,.Em algum determinado ponto entre as longas escadarias em espiral e os cômodos sombrios, a resposta definitiva para todas as perguntas dele achava-se a espera. A casa propriamente dita nunca revelara seus segredos. Mas talvez as respostas estivessem enterradas no diário que sabia que ela havia mantido com tanto prazer perverso.

Até então, entretanto, embora vasculhando durante quase todas as noites mal-dormidas dos últimos cinco anos, jamais conseguira encontrar nenhuma pista para as perguntas que o atormentavam.

Fleur teria ficado orgulhosa.

Ele parou de repente, detendo-se diante de uma janela, seu rosto endurecendo.

Não queria a criança de volta, pensou, angustiado. Não queria a lembrança constante, noite e dia, de Fleur e de todos seus jogos torturantes. Além do mais, era um gênio, a décima mente mais brilhante do mundo mágico. Não sabia nada de crianças! Era um homem que se entendia melhor com poções, feitiços, seres mágicos. Sempre fora um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts, apesar de seu comportamento sempre fora muito inteligente. Suas poções sempre foram perfeitas, havia criado novos feitiços, escrito livros, mas sobre crianças ele não sabia nada.

Ele nunca fora normal. Pertencia a quarta geração de uma família mais conhecida pelo seu dinheiro e poder e maldade, do que pela inteligência...mas de alguma forma, para horror de seu pai, nascera diferente, ele até tentou se mostrar como seu pai gostaria que ele fosse, mas não conseguiu se manter assim por muito tempo, apesar de ninguém do mundo bruxo acreditar nisso...

Seus pais haviam morrido um ano após sua saída de Hogwarts, na guerra final entre os comensais e aurores, logo após o odioso Potter ter vencido Voldermort, os comensais mais fieis para se vingar resolveram atacar mesmo assim, liderados por seu pai, quando um dos aurores lançou um feitiço sobre Lucio, Narcisa pulou na frente morrendo no lugar de seu pai, e Lucio foi também atigido logo depois.

Com a morte de seu pai, veio uma das maiores revelações de sua vida, ele possuía um irmão, que seu pai havia mantido escondido na França, e apesar de seu meio-irmão viver viajando, várias vezes Draco era obrigado a agüenta-lo em sua casa, já que seu "irmãozinho", Blaine, gostava de fazer suas visitas, mas ele já havia se acostumado ao seu irmão e sua odiosa turma, que sempre vinha com ele, e além do mais Blaine era muito amigo de Fleur, haviam estudado juntos em Beauxbatons, e eram muito amigos lá, com sua turminha, que eles chamavam de a gangue dos cinco, que hoje possuía um integrante a menos.

Como seu meio-irmão sempre estava viajando com sua turma, ele era obrigado a cuidar de todos os negócios sozinho, algo que ele não ligava, já que não queria Blaine se metendo em seus negócios. No início ele odiou Blaine, o odiou por ele ser amigo de sua esposa, o odiou por ele ter aparecido sem ter sido chamado, o odiou por ele só saber gastar o dinheiro que ele administrava, o odiou por ele simplesmente existir, mas hoje ele já não sentia ódio, sentia simplesmente indiferença, a presença de Blaine para ele se tornou suportável e indiferente.

Mas ainda assim, os sussurros sempre haviam estado lá, sussurros que haviam rodeado desde pequeno.

As palavras de seu pai..."Esse menino é tão...diferente. Simplesmente não é normal". Ele havia tentado ser como seu pai, mas não conseguiu, ele simplesmente não era como o resto dos Malfoys.

Estavam certos, pensou, sombriamente. Ele não era normal, nunca fora.

Fleur que o dissesse.

Tentava se lembrar agora, talvez porque já tivesse tomado dois copos de conhaque, o que vira nela no começo. Fora no torneio tribruxo, a treze anos em Hogwarts que haviam se conhecido.

Ela havia sido o anjo loiro, a mais bela jovem que ele já havia visto na comunidade bruxa, além de ser uma veela. Ela possuía traços perfeitos, com longos cabelos loiros prateados e brilhantes olhos azuis. Até seu riso fora leve e musical. Enfim, uma mulher tão etérea e linda, quase como se não pertencesse a esse mundo, do tipo que quando entrava num ambiente, as conversas cessavam e todos se viraram para observa-la. Sua beleza havia sido assim impressionante.

No instante que a vira, Draco a quisera, mas ela ainda morava na França na época, e ele tinha que terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts, quando ele terminou Hogwarts, ela havia se mudado para Londres, e por três meses, esquecera-se de seus negócios, da guerra, de tudo. Ele a cortejara com toda a paixão até então enterrada em seu coração solitário.

Ao final, conseguira conquista-la. Com o nome tradicional da família Malfoy e sua imensa fortuna, os Delacour concederam de bom grado a mão de sua primogênita. Estiveram mais do que ansiosos para aceita-lo.

Isso acontecera apenas na ocasião...

Do que os pais de Fleur o haviam chamado no funeral dela? _Semente do demônio? Enviado das trevas?_ E haviam levado Andrew naquele mesmo dia, para que o menino "não fosse contaminado um minuto sequer com a presença maligna do pai".

Haviam lhe dito também que jamais deixariam que o homem que matara sua filha ficasse com o único neto deles. E Draco permitira que levassem Andrew...porque soubera da verdade.

Mesmo agora, ainda se lembrava das tênues impressões do passado...a fragrância do talco de bebê, colocar o menino na cama à noite, ler histórias infantis até que os grandes olhos azuis de Andrew ficassem sonolentos...Quantas madrugadas, acalentando-o em seus braços, enquanto o menino chorasse por alguma indisposição.

Mas ele não era mais um bebê, droga. Estava com seis anos agora. E não fazia a menor idéia de como lidar com um menino dessa idade. Mas não havia outra escolha. O senhor e a senhora Delacour haviam morrido recentemente, cada um sucumbindo a um ataque cardíaco com duas semanas de diferença um do outro. Draco podia imaginar que até no leito de morte os dois ainda tinham amaldiçoado seu nome e o julgado culpado.

O fato de nunca terem encontrado provas para prende-lo pelo assassinato da filha teria sido, na certa, o último lamento dos sogros. Haviam sido obrigados a se conformar com uma declaração pública da inocência dele. Mas ainda hoje em dia, bastava que saísse de casa para ver rostos acusadores e ouvir os sussurros maledicentes às suas costas. "Assassino... Claro que o teriam prendido se não fosse tão rico".

Draco afastou-se bruscamente da janela, odiando a inquietação que o consumia por dentro.

Já basta! – ordenou a si mesmo.

Pegando o copo de conhaque largado na mesinha, sorveu o último gole. Atirou o cristal antigo na lareira e contraiu o semblante ao ouvi-lo se espatifando.

A criança estava retornando...Não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Andrew, o menino de seis anos... Com o rosto, os olhos e cabelos da mãe. Numa questão de dias, estaria ali.

Contrataria uma babá, ela cuidaria do garoto. A solução era simples. Ele ainda estaria livre para trabalhar em sua torre. Ainda poderia adentrar pela madrugada em seu laboratório, manter suas noites de insônia. Não teria que ver o menino, nem ficar por perto.

Seria melhor assim. Para ambos.

Mas, tão logo quanto chegara, a raiva passou, e Draco tornou a se afundar na poltrona, sozinho na biblioteca fria com um ar desolado em seus olhos cinzentos.

Depois de todos aqueles anos, gostaria tanto que as paredes de sua prisão pudessem falar...Queria poder prosseguir com sua vida. Mas Fleur morrera e, com isso, vencera o jogo vicioso em que estivera arrastando a ele, a todos. Agora jamais saberia a resposta para as duvidas que o atormentavam tanto. Nunca saberia a verdade.

Fleur caíra da torre direita da mansão havia cinco anos. Ou melhor, fôra empurrada. Não havia respostas para as perguntas que todos tinham... O Ministério jamais concluíra a investigação, e ele ficara livre por falta de provas concretas que o incriminassem. Nunca haviam tentado encontrar outros suspeitos, sendo o marido ciumento o alvo mais fácil de perseguir.

Assim, ela morrera e todos pensavam que ele a matara. Dessa forma ficara a situação e não havia nada a fazer para muda-la...

Com um profundo suspiro, Draco, enfim, levantou-se e deixou a biblioteca. Encaminhou-se para a longa e sinuosa escadaria que levava ao seu laboratório. Enquanto subia para torre da ala esquerda, ouvia o som da chuva copiosa tamborilando de encontro ao telhado de ardósia. Escutava o vento uivando implacavelmente por entre os galhos dos ciprestes.

Mas, mesmo assim, nos recantos escuros de sua mente, podia jurar que ouvia o derradeiro grito de morte dela


	2. Uma Babá Nada Perfeita

**Disclaimer:** Isso ainda é preciso? Sei lá, então vou por né...

Nada disso é meu, apesar que eu gostaria muito que o Draquinho fosse...mas já que não é possível (Só na fic da Lina Para conquistar Draco Malfoy), tudo aqui é da JK...

As únicas coisas minhas são o chato do Andrew, e o lindinho do Blaine...e mais alguns aí que vão aparecer..rsrsrs

**N/A 1: **Bom Galera...eu sei que demorou esse cap. Mas é que ele ta grandinho e eu tava sem tempo pra escrever

**N/A 2: **A Gina morou muito tempo nos EUA, portanto quando ela voltou, ela não sabia muita coisa que havia ocorrido em Londres.

**Cap. 1 - Uma babá nada perfeita...**

Anoitecia quando o Nôtibus parou ao pé da colina. No banco de trás, uma mulher passava uma mão cansada pelas mechas desarrumadas de seus cabelos avermelhados. Estivera viajando o dia todo, mas agora finalmente estava ali... Onde quer que fosse.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o pedaço de pergaminho com o endereço de seu novo emprego nele, algo naquele endereço lhe parecia familiar, mas ela não lembrava o que era.

Sentiu um inquietante nó no estomago, seus nervos à flor da pele. Respirou fundo e obrigou-se a olhar para além da janela do ônibus.

Precisava erguer bem os olhos e corre-los por um longo caminho para avistar a casa, situada no alto da colina. A construção parecia uma sentinela silenciosa, mantendo um olhar atento sob a noite que caía. Era enorme, cinzenta e tinha um aspecto frio...Ela nunca havia sido fraca; a convivência com seis irmãos não havia permitido. Mas olhando para aquela casa agora, sentia os primeiros tremores de autêntico medo percorrendo-lhe a espinha, como gélidos tentáculos.

Forçou-se a respirar fundo mais uma vez, numa tentativa desesperada de se acalmar. Era tarde demais para arrependimentos. O Nôitibus parara, e o garoto que era assistente no ônibus, Stanislau, ou Lalau, como se apresentou já se achava no lado de fora do ônibus, esperando que ela descesse.

_Você queria uma nova vida, Virgínia,_ sussurrou a voz em sua mente. _Pois aí está._

Porém ao olhar para o casarão sombrio na colina, não se sentia mais tão entusiasmada...O fato era que não estava preparada o bastante, pensou, freneticamente. Aulas variadas e excelente treinamento não haviam sido o suficiente para a realidade à sua frente, a despeito do quanto a agência fosse conceituada. Passara sua vida inteira próxima ao seus pais, freqüentara Hogwarts, e depois que Harry se casou com Luna, acabara ela também se casando com Nik, um trouxa que conhecera e se apaixonara perdidamente, que a aceitou mesmo ela sendo uma bruxa.

São 30 sicles, senhorita – As palavras do garoto interromperam seus pensamentos. Sentindo-se um tanto aérea, pegou o dinheiro de sua bolsa e entregou-o com mãos trêmulas. Em seguida, o rapaz ajudou-a retirar a pouca bagagem.

Estava ansioso demais em partir dali, pensava ele. A antiga mansão o inquietava... Situada daquele jeito no alto da colina, ao anoitecer. Era uma visão sinistra. E não era lá que vivia o tal sujeito que havia empurrado a esposa da torre? Sim, isso mesmo.

Olhou para a mulher silenciosa mais uma vez, sentindo-se solidário. Ela parecia tão indefesa e inocente. Coçou o queixo, hesitante.

Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? – perguntou-lhe, enfim.

Ela levou alguns momentos para responder e, quando o fez, foi com um sorriso trêmulo que fez o coração do rapaz amolecer ainda mais.

Sim, senhor – respondeu com suavidade, obrigando-se a erguer o queixo delicado embora suas faces estivessem muito pálidas. – Sou a nova babá.

Ele se deteve por mais um minuto. Era uma jovem bonita, e a voz melodiosa tinha um som que acalmava os nervos de um homem. Será que ela sabia onde estava se metendo? Bem, o assunto não era da sua conta, pensou, dando de ombros e entrou novamente no ônibus mágico.

Quando o Nôitibus partiu, Virgínia Weasley olhou através do imponente portão de grades para a construção de pedra no alto da colina. Endireitando os ombros em súbita determinação, pegou a única mala e pôs-se a caminho. Já era tempo de recomeçar.

Detendo-se junto ao portão de ferro, apertou o botão da campainha mágica. Após alguns instantes, um elfo de aparência assustada apareceu na frente dela.

Quem ser a senhorita? – Pela voz fininha ela pode perceber que era uma elfa.

Em momentânea perplexidade, ela balbuciou:

O-Olá? Meu nome é Virginia Weasley – prosseguiu polidamente – Sou a nova babá.

Nova babá, sim Tinky sabia que viria nova babá. A senhora pode entrar, e Tinky vai avisar Sra. Pram – falando isso a elfa abriu o portão com uma mágica, e desapareceu sob os olhos de Gina.

Ela ainda hesitou, mas como tudo indicava que fora convidada a entrar, procurou deixar a inquietação de lado e passou pelo portão. Foi se aproximando devagar, começando a subir pelo caminho ladeado de gramados que serpenteava à sua frente. Como nada acontecesse, segurou a mala com mais firmeza e apressou o passo. Às suas costas, o portão tornava a se fechar no silêncio da noite.

Manteve o olhar fixo na casa ainda distante. Já escurecera por completo. Agora podia apenas avistar os vagos contornos da enorme estrutura principal com duas torres idênticas na fachada. Parecia tão... Assustadora. Um clima lúgubre envolvia a propriedade, e foi-lhe impossível não associa-la a um mausoléu.

Apenas dois focos de luz ofereciam tímidas boas-vindas. Havia uma acesa no andar de baixo... Provavelmente no hall... E havia outra no alto da torre esquerda. Tudo mais achava-se imerso na absoluta escuridão. Gina tornou a hesitar, parando de súbito a meio caminho. Será que havia chegado numa hora imprópria? Talvez fosse melhor passar a noite em algum hotel na cidade e se apresentar ali pela manhã...Incerta, virou-se para olhar para a base da colina. A escuridão encobrira o caminho. Embora não querendo sucumbir ao nervosismo, estremeceu sob o frio da noite. Não...A perspectiva de voltar não parecia nada animadora. Teria que prosseguir.

Endireitando a tira da bolsa sobre o ombro, a alça da mala ainda firme numa das mãos, retomou a caminhada. Podia identificar os contornos das árvores junto a construção. Galhos longos e retorcidos avançavam na direção da janela iluminada do primeiro andar. Os galhos pareciam espectros, erguendo mãos esqueléticas para o céu escuro...

Gina esforçou-se para afastar tal associação de imediato, mas o cenário à sua frente não contribuía em nada para deter sua imaginação. A inquietação aumentava a cada passo, o coração já ia disparado.

Enfim, chegou à entrada principal. Largou a mala para enxugar o suor frio de suas palmas em sua capa. Respirou fundo mais uma vez para se acalmar, alisou as pregas da sua saia de lã e tratou de levantar a cabeça em determinação. Ergueu a pesada argola de ferro na imensa porta e deixou-a bater de encontro a madeira maciça. Houve uma pequena pausa, e então uma ríspida voz feminina esbravejou:

Já vou atender!

A porta abriu-se com um rangido.

-Você é a nova babá? – perguntou a mesma voz ríspida. Desta vez, porém, Gina via que a voz pertencia a uma empregada de cabelos grisalhos e expressão carrancuda, num uniforme preto.

-Sim – respondeu ela, tentando soar tão amistosamente quanto possível. Estendeu a mão, esperando que a velha mulher não notasse o quanto tremia. – Sou Virgínia Molly Weasley. Prazer em conhece-la.

Mas a outra apenas franziu o cenho e estreitou o olhar em sua direção.

Matilda Pram – declarou; o tom seco contendo objetividade. – Sou a governanta. Supervisiono o serviço da casa. – A mulher enfatizou as últimas palavras, claramente definindo a sua posição.

Gina assentiu e baixou a mão ainda estendida à toa, deixando-a cair ao longo do corpo. Seu nervosismo se acentuando, arriscou um pequeno sorriso.

Para este também não houve retribuição.

Sentindo-se totalmente desconfortável agora, pegou sua mala e seguiu a mulher ao interior da mansão. Os saltos de suas botas tamborilavam de encontro ao assoalho de madeira enquanto a acompanhava.

O vestíbulo era imenso, destacando-se duas amplas escadarias laterais que levavam ao corredor aberto do segundo andar. Gina precisou erguer bem a cabeça para observar o gigantesco lustre mágico que pendia do teto abobadado. Mas não estava aceso. A fraca iluminação provinha de alguns archotes na parede, acesas em especial junto à imponente porta da frente. A luz difusa era insuficiente e projetava sombras ao redor.

O exagerado tamanho de tudo chegava a ser intimidante. Era como estar num museu, pensou vagamente... Um imenso e obscuro museu... A Sra. Pram havia parado no meio do vestíbulo e a observava com um olhar pouco amistoso.

O que deveria fazer agora? Qual era o capítulo do manual da agência que falava sobre isso? Engolindo em seco, Gina olhou ao redor mais uma vez. À direita, avistou uma passagem que lembrava um longo túnel, na certa era o corredor que conduzia a uma das alas da mansão. Havia um corredor parecido à esquerda. Bem à sua frente, erguia-se a parede principal, que se elevava pelos três andares. No centro desta destacava-se um enorme quadro que retratava um enorme dragão, que se movimentava com avidez e um M parado ao fundo. Mas as cores do quadro eram escuras; como tudo mais ali, tinham um aspecto sombrio.

E Gina se sentia péssima, o clima pesado daquele lugar aumentando sua incerteza.

De repente, deu-se conta de um homem parado nas escadarias da esquerda.

Estava no alto, seu rosto oculto pelas sombras, mas ela avistou o que parecia um par de sapatos de couro preto e uma calça cinza-chumbo.

Foi quando viu seu rosto, e empalideceu, lembrou-se do endereço da mansão e de como ele lhe parecera familiar. Sim, aquela era a residência dos Malfoy.

Como fora ingênua em não prestar atenção no nome de seu empregador, mas agora já estava feito.

Um frio gelado percorreu a sua espinha, mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ele era um Malfoy, que ela odiava, mas aquele emprego também seria sua oportunidade de mudança de vida, ele teria que aceita-la trabalhando ali, mas ela tinha certeza que ele não iria a aceitar.

De repente uma voz arrastada, mas firme do que ela se lembrava dos tempos de Hogwarts a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Cabelos vermelhos, sardas no rosto... Sim você é uma Weasley! Estou certo? – Ele disse em uma voz arrastada, e firme.

Malfoy? – Embora tenha falado quase num sussurro, o nome pareceu ressoar até o teto abobadado como um eco.

Você não respondeu minha pergunta. É ou não a caçula dos Weasley? – Gina ainda demorou um tempo para responder.

Sim – confirmou. – Sou a nova babá.

É mesmo? – Ele chegou ao pé da escada. Seu corpo era vigoroso, muito mais do que na época em que estudavam, ela notou de imediato. Alto e forte, seu físico trabalhado visível mesmo sob as linhas elegantes da camisa preta e das calças de pregas.

Como sempre, ele irradiava uma incrível autoconfiança. Sua postura permanecia firme, parecendo um tipo enérgico, desde a rigidez de sua espinha até a intensa perscrutação de seus olhos. No momento, esses olhos acinzentados a fitavam de alto a baixo com uma indiferença que a fez estremecer.

Não. Você não será a nova babá Weasley. Uma Weasley jamais trabalhará nesta casa, e, além disso, você é muito jovem para cuidar de Andrew. – afirmou ele secamente.

Por longos momentos, Gina não conseguiu encontrar a fala. Podia apenas ouvir a voz em sua mente. _Não está preparada para algo assim, Virgínia. Você é interiorana demais para esta situação. E isto não é o que esteve esperando._

Não. Estivera esperando alguém um pouco mais... Paternal, imaginava. Não esse homem ríspido, de olhar frio e enorme porte, cujo nome era Draco Malfoy. Respirando fundo, forçou-se a responder:

Sei que sou jovem, Malfoy – descobriu-se dizendo numa voz um tanto quanto trêmula, e devido à tensão, e ignorando o fato de ser uma Weasley. – Devo ser apenas um ano mais nova que você, e considerando a experiência que as três babás anteriores tiveram aqui, a agência achou que talvez fosse aconselhável tentar alguém mais jovem.

Ele não disse nada, seus olhos mais uma vez a estuda-la com atenção. Não era apenas o fato de ser uma Weasley e parecer jovem demais, pensou Draco. Era o fato de também ser linda, obrigou-se a admitir a si mesmo. Os olhos dela pareciam quase negros sob a fraca iluminação, profundas gradações de um azul escuro (Nota da Beta linda... e convencida: Sabemos que os olhos da Gina são castanhos, mas a tia Ny, a autora que manda nisso aqui, queria porque queria que ela tivesse olhos azuis! Então, aqui está... Depois de tanto encher o saco dela, pude colocar essa nota aqui. Hehe) repletas de dúvida e hesitação. Combinados com os traços perfeitos de seu rosto e pele alva e acetinada, com algumas sardas, o que dava um charme especial, seu rosto era emoldurado por uma cascata de cabelos avermelhados...Bem, a simples visão era suficiente para despertar um fogo primitivo dentro de si. _"O que está acontecendo contigo Draco Malfoy? Ela é uma Weasley"._ Pensou se recriminando, e ele não era do tipo passional, tratou de se lembrar com frieza. Era um atarefado empresário e pesquisador, um inventor viciado em trabalho, um homem que já aprendera suas dolorosas lições de uma muito mais deslumbrante que a inocente caçula dos Weasleys.

Ainda assim a beleza dela o perturbava; bem como o medo que via em seus olhos.

Você deve ter cerca de vinte e seis anos, certo? – perguntou-lhe, mantendo um tom distante.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

E acha – prosseguiu ele, ríspido - que conseguiria controlar um menino de seis anos que já passou por três babás experientes em três meses?

Gina apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Pode passar a noite aqui, e aproveite bem o luxo da mansão, já que você não está acostuma a ver isso todo dia – disse-lhe sarcástico por sobre o ombro. – Pela manhã, telefonarei para a agência Bradford e lhes direi para enviarem uma candidata mais madura, e que não seja uma Weasley. A Sra. Pram a acomodará num quarto, aproveite bem.

Gina sentiu o ódio tomar conta dela, mas ela precisava se controlar. Mais uma vez a figura imponente dele desaparecia, encaminhando-se pelo extenso corredor da esquerda. Sem parar para pensar, Gina o seguiu, deixando sua mala esquecida no meio do vestíbulo.

Espere – pediu ela, com certo desespero. A palavra parecer ecoar pelo corredor, mas não houve resposta. Incerta, mas não querendo desistir tão depressa, continuou a segui-lo. Os saltos das botas retumbavam de encontro ao assoalho; a escuridão ali total... Como um corredor podia ser tão longo? E tão frio, apesar de seu grosso casaco?

De repente, uma luz surgiu à esquerda. Apressou o passo nessa direção. Encontrou um outro ambiente, um escritório. No centro, havia uma imensa mesa de mogno e atrás desta já se sentava o intimidante Draco Malfoy com as costas para ela enquanto examinava alguns papeis sobre a mesa.

Gina aproximou-se da mesa, limpando a garganta. Ele, enfim virou-se na cadeira, a expressão em seus olhos deixando claro que soubera que ela o seguira.

Algum problema Weasley? – perguntou-lhe, ríspido.

Sim, M-Malfoy. – Ela apressou-se a responder antes que as palavras lhe morressem por completo nos lábios. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em expectativa. Gina tentou prosseguir, mas fora um dia tão longo e os efeitos de estar, pela primeira vez, tão longe de casa atingiram-na subitamente. Tivera tantas esperanças de que aquela seria sua oportunidade; a resposta para encontrar uma nova vida depois de todos aqueles meses horríveis, quando sua antiga existência terminara com um tiroteio sem sentido em frente ao cinema trouxa local...Mas agora estava ali... E a casa era tão grande e escura e seu empregador um homem frio, distante e...

Percebeu que faltaria pouco para estar à beira das lágrimas.

Sentado atrás de sua mesa, Draco estudava as emoções que lhe passavam pelo semblante delicado. Ela parecia tão ingênua... Tão jovem e transparente. Com o tempo, aprenderia a desenvolver a couraça necessária para enfrentar a vida, mas agora sua fisionomia era como um livro aberto. E a dor que viu ali estampada era quase... Comovente.

Draco obrigou-se a desviar o olhar, a concentrar seus pensamentos no trabalho, nas anotações que estava em sua mão, até se recobrar. Mas não adiantou. Ainda podia ver aqueles belos olhos... O incrível tom de azul, que ele nunca se dera conta em Hogwarts, límpidos como um céu à meia noite... Olhos repletos de muita dor, e aqueles cabelos vermelhos como as chamas de sua lareira.

Odiou a si mesmo por sua fraqueza, mas virou-se, indicando-lhe uma das cadeiras.

Por que não se senta? – Ficou aliviado em constatar que seu tom ainda soava desprovido de emoção.

Gina apenas assentiu, ainda não confiando em sua voz para falar.

Draco deu-lhe mais um minuto para se recompor e, então, perguntou:

O que é que gostaria de dizer Weasley? Fale logo, estou ocupado.– Disse sem ser ríspido. Ele tinha que se controlar, era um Malfoy, e devia agir como o tal.

A ameaça de lágrimas passou e, em poucos instantes, ela sentiu-se sob controle novamente. Ergueu o queixo, determinada a confrontar aquele homem intimidante. Aquela era a sua nova vida. Trabalhara com afinco por esse emprego, ansiara por tal mudança. Além do mais, não sabia mais o que fazer se não desse certo.

Compreendo que sou jovem, sou uma...Weasley, e tudo mais– começou, suas palavras vagarosas e não tão firmes quanto gostaria. – mas passei por um treinamento completo na agência, e eles depositam a mais alta confiança em mim, Sr. Malfoy – as palavras Sr. Saíram engasgadas, mais eram necessárias, já que ele seria seu patrão – Pode estar certo que não me enviaram a tão longe se não achassem que estou à altura do desafio. Senhor, a verdade é que seu filho é... Bem... Precoce para a idade. E ele já levou três experientes e qualificadas babás a se demitirem. Como pode imaginar nada assim aconteceu antes e...

Srta. Weasley, acredito que Andrew esteja muito além de ser apenas precoce. - ela se assustou quando o ouviu chamá-la de Srta. mas deixou a surpresa de lado.

Ela assentiu. Sim, na verdade, parecia que o menino estava mais próximo de ser um gênio. Ele adquirira o hábito de ler todos os tipos de estatísticas bizarras, as quais recitava para quem quer que estivesse disposto a ouvir. Pelo que se lembrava do dossiê da agência, Andrew perguntara a sua primeira babá, a srta. Gregory, se ela sabia que a cada dia cento e oito bebês eram concebidos por inseminação mágica. Depois, sugerira que o método poderia ser uma boa opção para ela, deixando a velha e conservadora mulher ultrajada. Em seguida, o garoto se recusara a tomar banho por vários dias, alegando que lera que, na média, uma pessoa morria afogada na banheira por dia, ou que Grindylaw poderia atacá-lo, pq em média esses monstrinhos também costumam atacar pessoas na banheira, vindo pelo encanamento. Alguns outros incidentes se seguiram, até que a srta. Gregory se demitira.

O mesmo acontecera com a srta. Heverford e a sra. Louis, as duas outras babás, também conhecidas por sua extrema habilidade com as crianças. Nenhuma das duas suportara as manias do menino. O caso da Sra. Louis havia sido o mais interessante. Parecera que tudo estava dando certo, até que começara um período de tensas noites de terror. Andrew passara a ter pesadelos e não demorara para que a própria babá se queixasse de estar tendo pesadelos também. Numa noite ela simplesmente saíra correndo da casa usando apenas a camisola de flanela. Recusara-se até voltar à mansão para buscar suas coisas. Que os empregados da mansão enviaram para agência via flú. A agência acabou concluindo que o menino aprontara algo para aterrorizar a mulher, ou foi algum tipo de mágica espontânea do menino que a assustou. Enfim, decidiram enviar Gina. Era jovem, paciente, dinâmica. Talvez tivesse a imaginação e a criatividade necessárias para lidar com o problemático menino. E agora se ao menos pudesse convencer o pai dele disso.

Sr. Malfoy – tentou outra vez, limpando a garganta. – Concordo que Andrew está além de ser precoce. Foi exatamente por isso que me enviaram. Cresci com seis irmãos mais velhos e sempre convivi com muitas crianças. Aliás, adoro crianças e talvez eu possa pensar numa nova tática para lidar com o mons... Com seu filho, senhor. Sei que posso dar conta do serviço. Sou jovem, mas tenho bastante energia e disposição. Inclusive, me formei como professora infantil a poucos anos, e assim, posso até acompanhar a leitura de Andrew. Por favor, Malfoy, ao menos me dê a chance de tentar.

Os olhos dela pareciam tão sinceros... Mas eram traiçoeiros, arrastando-o, seduzindo-o, quando ele já aprendera muito bem as lições de Fleur para não tornar a bancar o tolo. Ainda assim, era difícil lembrar-se da desilusão do passado ao fitar aqueles olhos tão azuis, o rosto tão franco. A beleza de Fleur sempre possuíra uma qualidade estática, quase como se fosse feita de porcelana... O tipo de beleza para ser vista, não tocada. A garota a sua frente, porém, possuía um viço natural, uma transparência que ele não via há tanto tempo. A expressão nos olhos dela parecia calorosa, a de quem se importava de verdade...

Draco franziu o cenho, o queixo apoiado nas mãos enquanto contemplava a nova virada dos acontecimentos. Simplesmente deveria mandá-la de volta. Aquilo não daria certo. Andrew já afugentara três babás em três meses. Portanto, não queria uma Weasley, muito menos alguém tão inexperiente e... Tão bonita e feminina. Não, para aquele serviço teria que ser uma mulher mais velha, do estilo da severa Sra. Pram. A beleza, afinal, tinha o poder de pegar um homem, de confundir seus sentidos. Não estava interessado em tais distrações; já aprendera suas lições com dissabores passados. Gostava de sua vida solitária, de seu trabalho, do vazio que o rodeava.

Mas ela realmente tinha um rosto interessante... E que par de olhos magníficos, diferente de todos os Wealeys que se lembrava. Um homem podia sonhar com esses olhos para sempre.

Talvez devesse lhe dar ao menos uma chance. Talvez devesse lhe dar somente uma chance. Talvez a Weasley pudesse mesmo domar o brilhante monstrinho disfarçado de seu filho.Talvez...

Está bem. – Manteve a voz firme, tentando não notar o brilho de alívio que passou pelos olhos dela. Por alguns momentos, seu belo rosto se abriu num sorriso encantador que o fez esquecer-se da frase seguinte. Mas logo em seguida, a jovem endireitava os ombros, esforçando-se para parecer calma e profissional. Era desconcertante...

Bem, vamos acertar alguns detalhes – prosseguir ele, procurando manter a fachada austera. – Como tenho certeza que já foi informada pela agência, esse cargo é de período integral, com um fim-de-semana de folga outro não. Ficará no quarto ao lado do de Andrew, e terá que estar a disposição sempre que ele precisar. Embora a princípio pareça um serviço muito desgastante, Andrew em geral gosta de ficar sozinho, assim não será tão difícil quanto parece. Você compreende?

Gina assentiu, os olhos ainda cintilando com um misto de alívio e determinação. Draco jamais tivera tanta dificuldade em se concentrar em algo.

No momento, Andrew não tem tutores, nem ingressou no pré-mágico ainda, embora venha estudando sozinho. Verá que ele preenche boa parte de suas horas lendo. Deixarei a seu critério a melhor maneira de administrar o tempo dele. Se houver alguma emergência, poderá me encontrar na torre da ala esquerda. – O semblante dele tornou-se muito sério e fechado. – É lá onde trabalho – avisou. – E sou um bruxo muito ocupado. Não quero ser perturbado. Quaisquer interrupções desnecessárias, Weasley, e sua estada conosco será bem curta. Estamos entendidos?

Ele soava tão autoritário, que tudo que ela pôde fazer foi assentir com um olhar um tanto assustado.

Ele soava ta autoritário, que tudo que ela pôde fazer foi assentir com um olhar um tanto assustado. Bem, ao menos teria sua chance de fica, consolou a si mesma. De qualquer forma, o alívio em ter o emprego não aplacava de todo a inquietação em seu íntimo. Sim, estava começando uma nova vida, mas certamente não era bem assim que havia imaginado, muito menos trabalhando para um Malfoy.

-Ótimo – dizia Draco em seu tom seco e sua voz arrastada. Pegou uma sineta na extremidade da mesa, e a tocou, a sineta não fez som algum, e logo Gina imaginou que fosse enfeitiçada. – A Sra. Pram estará aqui num minuto para leva-la a seu quarto e apresenta-la a Andrew. Alguma pergunta?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça. Nunca conhecera uma pessoa tão impessoal, aliás, conhecera e era pai dele! Por Merlin, como podia parecer tão distante? E o que haveria de verdade por trás daquela frieza em seus misteriosos olhos cinzentos?

Por um momento, quase se sentiu tentada a investigar. Qual seria a reação dele se, por exemplo, estendesse a mão e lhe tocasse o braço? Estava acostumada a pessoas falantes e afetuosas; aos risos espontâneos e à natural interação de sua grande família, às atenções e ao entusiasmo de seus irmãos. Não sabia lidar com um tipo assim tão distante, sarcástico e reservado.

Será que, mesmo que momentaneamente, deixava cair àquela fachada de severa compostura? Embora curiosa a esse respeito, sabia que não teria a coragem de lhe perguntar.

Bem, então isso é tudo – disse ele e tornou a examinar os pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

Sentindo-se mais uma vez deslocada, Gina levantou-se da cadeira. Devia esperar a governanta ali, ou simplesmente sair?

De repente, uma dúvida lhe surgiu. Ela sabia que Draco havia se casado com a Fleur, a antiga namorada do seu irmão, Gui. Mas ele não havia falado nada sobre ela, será que ela estava na França? Ela deveria também falar com a mãe do garoto.

Me desculpe, Malfoy – começou ela hesitante – Tenho uma última pergunta.

Draco virou-se o suficiente para estuda-la com uma sobrancelha erguida em contrariedade.

Quando poderei falar com a Sra. Malfoy? Acredito que devo falar com ela também...

Gina interrompeu-se ao ver a expressão glacial nos olhos dele, o semblante assustadoramente sombrio.

Fleur Delacour Malfoy está morta – disse-lhe, ríspido.- Você deveria saber disso. Não torne a falar nela.

-Oh...- murmurou ela, a informação aturdindo-a. Ela realmente não sabia, vivera tanto tempo nos Estados Unidos com seu marido que não sabia dos fatos ocorridos em Londres nos últimos anos.

De subido, sentiu o impacto em seu íntimo, Sua visão começou a se anuviar, dezenas de imagens povoando-lhe a mente. Nick, ao seu lado no altar, a expressão de seu rosto jovem tão solene e determinada ao fitá-la. Nick pulando na sua frente ao primeiro disparo do tiroteio. Depois, caído na calçada, o sangue cobrindo as mãos dela, enquanto com tanto desespero ela tentava com magia o sangue de jorrar. O bonito e forte Nick morrendo em frente a um estúpido cinema trouxa no centro da cidade em que moravam nos Estados Unidos. Mesmo agora, ainda podia ver seu rosto com nitidez. Por que não fora ela a levar aquele tiro de uma maldita arma trouxa.

As lembranças eram tão duras que foi preciso um grande esforço para se recompor. Fazia um ano agora... Supunha-se que devesse superar a tragédia, que devesse estar tocando sua vida p'ra frente.

Respirando fundo, ela virou-se abruptamente para a porta e deixou o escritório.

Atrás da mesa, Draco a observara, absorto. Conhecia muito bem a expressão de dor absoluta que vira nos olhos dela, o angustiante vazio. Já vira essa mesma expressão inúmeras vezes no seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Mas jamais imaginara que a veria em alguém como a Weasley.

Por um momento, quis chamá-la de volta. Entretanto, depois de todos esses anos de solidão, descobriu que não sabia mais das palavras certas. Aliás, nunca soube. E também não precisava fazer nada, pois afinal de contas ele era um Malfoy.

Tratou de se virar de novo para os pergaminhos sobre a mesa. Ela era apenas uma babá, lembrou a si mesmo, e além de tudo, ela era uma Weasley. E ele era um Malfoy que aprendera as suas lições a duras penas.

A Sra. Pram foi conduzindo Gina pelos corredores mal-iluminados em silêncio. Quando lhe fazia alguma pergunta, recebia da mulher uma resposta curta. Dessa forma cansativa conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre o casarão em que iria viver.

A mansão consistia de quarenta e cinco cômodos, que se dividiam em duas alas para formar a edificação em V. A ala oeste continha os aposentos da família, enquanto a parte superior da ala leste fora destinada para as dependências dos criados e elfos. A estrutura principal da casa era constituída pelas salas de estar, incluindo o grande vestíbulo, a cozinha, a sala de jantar, um escritório, dois salões de baile e uma ampla biblioteca, havia também as masmorras que foram trancadas e enfeitiçadas para ninguém mais poder entrar desde a morte de Lucio Malfoy. Uma vez que o atual Sr. Malfoy não tinha inclinações festivas, a maior parte da estrutura principal ficava fechada. A torre da ala direita também estava fechada. Quanto à da esquerda, era usada por ele para desenvolver seu trabalho. Pelo que Gina vira até o momento, a mansão não era re-decorada praticamente desde sua criação!

Com certeza, seu aspecto sombrio não lembrava em nada a acolhedora e alegre Toca, onde seus irmãos haviam sido criados, ou a sua casa nos Estados Unidos. Mas, afinal, não fora isso que estivera procurando? Sussurrou-lhe a voz em sua mente. Uma mudança, algo que a levasse para bem longe...

Seus aposentos – dizia a Sra. Pram. Acabara de lhe abrir uma porta, e Gina entrou, um tanto hesitante. Ficou surpresa ao constatar que era um ambiente agradável. Os móveis novos e a decoração suave produziam um inesperado contraste com o restante da mansão. Um espesso tapete azul recobria o assoalho de madeira escura, e a mobília era branca. Havia uma cama grande centralizada na parede oposta; estava enfeitada com uma colcha de matelassê rosa e azul. Ao lado, achava-se uma poltrona revestida num tecido do mesmo padrão da colcha. Posicionada a receber a claridade da janela. A estampa delicada das cortinadas também era coordenada com os demais tecidos. Havia ainda um armário e uma cômoda alta. Sim, era um belo quarto, refletiu ela, admirada. Parecia saído das páginas de uma revista de decoração. E era óbvio que fora re-decorado recentemente. Mas por quê? Na certa, ninguém teria todo aquele trabalho por causa de uma babá.

Mas ela não teve tempo pra especular a respeito, pois à sua direita uma porta de comunicação abriu-se de repente. No momento seguinte, viu-se cara a cara com alguém que só podia ser Andrew Philip Michael Malfoy.

**Nota da Beta**: Poxa, Ny, você está fazendo curso com quem, querida? Sim, porque o final do capítulo foi ótimo! Não, não foi ótimo! Me deixou curiosa! O que o Andrew vai fazer? Será que ele vai pular em cima da Gina, puxar os cabelos dela e gritar "Saia daqui, sua babá metida!"? Eu realmente quero saber o que vai acontecer! Então, por tudo que é mais sagrado, escreve logo o próximo capítulo!

Ah, para variar um pouco, eu vou logo avisando que nos meus poucos anos de vida ainda não deu para aprender a falar um português corretíssimo, então qualquer erro na fic NÃO FOI INTENCIONAL! Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Ótimo! Acabo minha nota dizendo que o capítulo está maravilhoso!

E que quero mais, é óbvio!

**Lina Khane Athos**

**N/A: **E aí galera, gostaram? Mandem rewiews por favor, criticando, elogiando, mais mandem!

Esse capítulo ficou meio grandinho, eu sei! Mais o próximo será menor...espero!

Ah...e vai sair mais rápido tb!

**N/A 2: **Quanto aos olhos azuis da Gina, não estranhem, eu sei que ela tem olhos castanhos, mas é que eu sempre quis que ela tivesse olhos azuis, imaginem ela ruivinha de olhos azuis que lindo seria, portanto já que na fic eu posso tudo, coloquei ela assim!

Hehehehehe

Beijos

Agora vamos aos agradeicimentos....

**Lina Khane Athos: **Fala minha miguxa, quitandinha, beta fofuxa! (Nossa isso rimou) Finalmente postei o capítulo né...

Ah...fiquei totalmente vermelha com o comentário acima, vc me deixou com vergonha, cuidado, não alimente muito meu ego, pq ele já é gordo demais..hehehehe

**MaryMadMalfoy: **Minha outra miguxa do coração, que elogiou muito o primeiro capítulo, espero que você goste deste também!

**Cris Sky Pothus: **Outra miguxa, e que é totalmente fã de Guerra nas Estrelas, foi a primeira a ver esse capítulo terminado! Ah..e brigadão pela capa linda que vc fez pra mim!

**Suzi: **A minha miga querida que quer estudar Matemática e conversar no msn ao mesmo tempo...assim não dá né, ah não precisa mais xingar...já pode matar sua curiosidade!

**Carol:** A guria que brigou um monte comigo pra eu terminar esse capítulo...(só não brigou mais que a Lina).

**Agradecimentos:**

Galera...valeu todo mundo que mandou Rewiews...mandem mais! Rsrsrsrs

Vampire Fairy, MiaH Canyo, PatHG, Utopia-90, Bia-Malfoy-84, Phoenix Eldar, Sarah Brington, Atalanta de Tebas

E a quem leu a Fic no Portal Draco e Gina também! Valeu!


	3. Guerra de Vontades

**N/A: **Bom, sei que eu demorei com esse capitulo pessoal, mais foi por motivos de força maior...hehehehe

Bom se divirtam muito!

**GUERRA DE VONTADES**

A primeira impressão que Gina teve do garoto, era que ele parecia um anjo. Tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, mas não no tom acinzentado do olhos de Draco, eram de um tom mais claro. O garoto não se parecia em nada com Draco, o tom dos cabelos eram diferentes, iguais os de sua mãe. Na verdade Andrew era uma cópia perfeita de Fleur. A única coisa que parecia ter herdado de Draco era a postura rígida, e a expressão de arrogância.

Você é a nova babá – declarou o menino, o tom de acusação evidenciando-se em sua voz.

Gina respirou fundo e tratou de se lembrar de seu treinamento. Todos sempre haviam lhe dito que tinha jeito para lidar com crianças. Essa era uma das razões pela qual decidira se tornar uma babá quando compreendera que precisava partir se queria prosseguir com sua vida. Agora, claro, chegara o momento da verdade.

Ajoelhando-se sobre o amplo tapete para ficar na mesma altura da criança, ela estendeu-lhe a mãe e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso amistoso.

Sim, sou eu. Meu nome é Virgínia, mas pode me chamar de Gina. E você deve ser Andrew.

Andrew Philip Michael Malfoy, o Primeiro – informou-lhe ele com altivez. Logo esqueceu-se das boas maneiras – Você se veste como uma camponesa.

Ouvindo o comentário, a sra. Pram atravessou o quarto até o armário e abriu as portas, revelando uma fileira de severos conjuntos de saia e blazer cinzentos, e capas pretas.

A srta. Weasley ainda não teve tempo para colocar seu uniforme, Mestre Andrew. Procure perdoa-la.

Gina lançou um olhar desolado para os conjuntos pendurados nos cabides. Teria que cuidar de um menino de seis anos usando um daqueles? Bem, mas considerando a própria escolha dele para se vestir...

Ainda assim, não podia se imaginar em roupas de aspecto tão severo e desconfortável. Na certa, a questão do uniforme não poderia significar _tanto._ Talvez pudesse discutir o assunto depois com o Malfoy. Por enquanto, teria que se resignar.

Oh, obrigada por me mostrar os uniformes – declarou, procurando parecer jovial. – Bem, agora acredito que Andy e eu gostaríamos de nos conhecer melhor, não é?

Eu certamente não gostaria

Gina obrigou-se a manter o sorriso assim mesmo, embora já começasse a sentir os músculos faciais tensos. Onde estava o garotinho inseguro apenas a espera para ser amado? Nem mesmo Mary Poppins, sua instrutora na agência teve que lidar com uma situação destas...

Vai mudar de idéia – informou-o ela com gentileza, determinada a não se deixar derrotar. – Obrigada sra. Pram, – acrescentou num tom casual – acho que pode continuar com suas tarefas. Eu cuido das coisas por aqui.

Sra. Pram eu lhe ordeno que não saia – interveio Andrew de imediato, com sua voz infantil empertigada. – Não me deixe sozinho com ela. Quarenta e nove pessoas são assassinadas por dia no país, e muitas delas por _conhecidos._

Foi inevitável para Gina ocultar o choque de sua expressão. Então, o menino era mesmo um manual ambulante de estatísticas. E estatísticas nada agradáveis, por sinal. O que deveria fazer a respeito?

Bobagem – disse-lhe com firmeza. – Estou aqui para cuidar de você, não para lhe fazer mal. Pode mesmo se retirar sra. Pram.

A velha mulher estivera observando a cena com ávido interesse, mas acabou dando de ombros e se retirou.

Ao se virar para o menino, Gina viu que ele continuou a encara-la com inconfundível raiva e desconfiança. De repente tirou um rolo de pergaminho do bolso da calça e começou a escrever algo. Quando tornou a enrola-lo, ela pode ler o que fora manuscrito como título no topo.

"Infrações Cometidas pela Babá Número Quatro". Bem, devo ser eu, claro.

Sem tentar argumentar desta vez, ela pegou-lhe o pergaminho das mãos e leu em voz alta:

" Infração Número Um: recusa em chamar Andrew Philip Michael Malfoy, o Primeiro, pelo nome apropriado".

Pode me chamar de Mestre Andrew, se quiser – disse ele, com arrogância. – Mas "Andy" está fora de cogitação.

Entendo. Que tal simplesmente Andrew?

_Mestre_ Andrew.

Pode me chamar de Gina – repetiu ela, numa nova tentativa amistosa.

Você é uma babá, seu título é irrelevante. Posso chamá-la do que quiser.

Gina refletiu sobre o último comentário. Se realmente o menino fosse inseguro, parecia determinado a esconder tal insegurança sob um escudo de esnobismo e desdém, porém isso já é uma característica de pai e mãe, lembrou-se. Embora a Agência Bradford se aprofundasse em temas como nutrição adequada, exercícios físicos, controle da mágica espontânea nos pequenos, educação e lazer, para manter uma criança saudável e feliz, não houvera regras precisas de como lidar com uma pestinha. Apesar da orientação em psicologia infantil, ao final caberia a babá recorrer a seu bom senso para lidar com determinadas situações. E pelo que já vira, tinha certeza que um pouco da disciplina tradicional iria fazer bem àquele menino.

Estratégia definida, ela o fitou com calorosos olhos azuis.

Vou chamá-lo de Andy – informou-o com um sorriso firme mais gentil. – Andrew é um nome que evoca respeito e , se quer ser tratado assim, terá que demonstrar respeito também. Quando puder fazer isso, eu o chamarei de Andrew.

O garoto a encarou com altivez, mas ela se recusou a recuar e sustentou-lhe o olhar, percebendo que seria uma batalha de vontades. Quando começava a se parabenizar por ter controlado a situação, ele tornou a escrever freneticamente no pergaminho.

Infração número dois – disse-lhe – Recusa a usar o uniforme apropriado.

Gina não podia discordar dessa. Realmente não queria usar os severos conjuntos. Após uma breve ponderação, decidiu que seria melhor se não os usasse. A agência a designara para lá porquê os métodos tradicionais não estavam dando resultados no convívio com o menino, assim fora concluído que seria necessário um pouco de criatividade. E nada melhor do que abolir os horríveis uniformes para começar.

Acho que minhas própria roupas serão mais adequadas.

Mas você é uma babá. Tem que usar uniforme.

Como babá, minha função é cuidar de você. De sua alimentação, se sua educação, do seu lazer. Não posso fazer isso num daqueles uniformes. Como vou ensinar você voar de vassoura, andar a cavalo, brincar de snap explosivo, leva-lo ao parque, num conjunto todo engomado?

Não faço nenhuma dessas coisas – disse Andrew prontamente.

Mas você só tem seis anos. Ainda tem a permissão para tentar coisas novas. E acho que essa opção ainda fica em aberto até os 11 ou mais.

Agora está gozando de mim.

Claro que não

Não gosto de você – declarou ele, fazendo bico em ressentimento. Era o primeiro sinal de normalidade que Gina via e ficava aliviada com isso. De qualquer forma, não queria aborrece-lo e decidiu mudar o assunto.

O que gosta de fazer?

Eu leio. Venho lendo desde os três anos de idade. Meu pai aprendeu a ler sozinho quando tinha dois anos. E você?

Ela olhou para ele surpresa, não sabia que o Malfoy era tão inteligente assim, se bem que ele sempre fora um bom aluno em Hogwarts, apesar das suas armações, e se ele era mesmo tão inteligente, pelo jeito o Andy herdara essa qualidade.

Bem, eu devia ter uns seis – admitiu ela e recebeu um olhar de desdém por sua óbvia inferioridade. Preferiu ignora-lo. – Que tipos de coisas gosta de ler? Ou seja, além de estatísticas de quantas pessoas são assassinadas por dia?

Essa é uma estatística importante. Você tem que tomar cuidado sabe. Acontecem muitas coisas ruins por aí – O menino pareceu estuda-la por um minuto, depois, com um brilho especulativo no olhar, lançou sua bomba. – Minha mãe foi assassinada.

Gina não conseguiu ocultar a expressão chocada. O Malfoy dissera-lhe que Fleur morrera, um acontecimento que devia ter sido traumático o bastante para um garotinho. Mas não falara nada sobre o assassinato, e esse era um fardo bem mais pesado para uma criança. Afinal, após uma hora naquela casa sombria, o que sabia? Sem dúvida, teria que conversar com o Malfoy pela manhã...embora a perspectiva não ajudasse em nada a acalmar seus nervos.

Andrew ainda a observava. Sem saber da verdade, Gina achou que a melhor tática seria mudar de assunto novamente. Levantou-se do tapete, esticando as pernas cansadas.

Estou com fome. Já é tarde para jantar, mas que tal um lanchinho?

Dodd não permite "lanchinhos".

Dodd?

O cozinheiro, meu pai não gosta de elfos cozinhando.

Bem terei que dar um jeito. – Sem olhar para trás, ela deixou o quarto.

"Lanchinhos" não fazem bem para você – declarou Andrew, num tom de censura, mas a seguiu mesmo assim.

Nesse caso, terei que viver perigosamente.

Seguiu-se um prolongado silêncio, apenas o som dos calçados de ambos de encontro aos assoalhos, enquanto percorriam os longos corredores e desciam as escadarias. Ao chegar no vestíbulo, Gina percebeu que andava em círculos, não fazendo a menor idéia de onde ficava a cozinha. Enfim, lançando-lhe um olhar condescendente por seus esforços, Andrew mostro-lhe o caminho.

O misterioso cozinheiro não se achava por perto, assim ela aproveitou a oportunidade para procurar algo comestível. Acabou encontrando um pote de sorvete de chocolate no freezer. Levou-o para a pequena mesa de madeira a um canto, com duas taças que encontrara.

Apenas os criados e os elfos se sentam aí – informou o menino.

E onde você se senta?

Ele a conduziu até a imponente sala de jantar ao lado. Lá havia uma enorme mesa retangular em mogno maciço, espaçosa o bastante para acomodar dezesseis pessoas. Do teto, pendia outro lustre um pouco menor que o da sala. Gina levou o sorvete do volta para a cozinha.

Sente-se, Andy – ordenou-lhe e, sem aguardar até que ele obedecesse, colocou generosas porções de sorvete em cada taça. – Agora coma.

Pelos dez minutos seguintes, ela ao menos foi abençoada com o silêncio. Esvaziando sua taça de sorvete mecanicamente. Andrew parecia contente em apenas encara-la. De sua parte, Gina se empenhou para se concentrar somente na deliciosa sobremesa.

Aquela casa era tão estranha...o dono distante demais, a criança muito séria. Mas ao menos o sorvete tinha um sabor de lar.

E sentada ali, finalmente na etapa que estivera sonhando alcançar durante os últimos e longos seis meses, perguntava-se mais uma vez se tomara a decisão certa. Não ficar perto dos pais, eles não apoiaram a sua decisão, apenas seus irmãos a apoiaram na idéia de tomar um novo rumo até que as lembranças não fossem mais tão insuportáveis. Talvez nessa mansão sombria conseguisse esquecer Nick. Talvez ali, mesmo sendo o domínio do arrogante do Malfoy, e de seu filho inseguro, pudesse, enfim, deixar o passado para trás.

Embora olhando para circunspecto garotinho sentado à sua frente, não tivesse assim mais tanta certeza. Ele a observava com um olhar fixo, um olhar que trazia de volta a austera imagem de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy possuía agora uma áurea tão intimidante...tão poderosa. O que haveria por trás de sua fachada enigmática?

E quanto a Fleur Delacour Malfoy? Andrew dissera que a mãe fora assassinada. Claro que algo assim não podia ser verdade, nenhum de seus irmãos havia comentado, nem mesmo o Gui.

Sob a pálida iluminação da cozinha, Gina descobriu-se estremecendo.

Fugira de uma terrível tragédia do passado. Mas onde havia chegado não fazia a menor idéia...

Após uma noite de sono profundo por pura exaustão. Gina acordou para abruptas notícias. Malfoy partira.

Tarde da noite, fora chamado para alguma espécie de convenção de Cientistas Bruxos em Genebra. De acordo com a sra. Pram, esses tipos de viagens de última hora não eram incomuns. Pareça que o Malfoy mantinha uma agenda bastante irregular. De qualquer forma, estaria fora por um período que poderia ir de cinco dias a duas semanas.

A novidade, sem dúvida, pegou Gina de surpresa. Não sabia se devia se sentir aliviada, afinal o Malfoy para sua surpresa, devia depositar alguma confiança nela por deixa-la sozinha com seu filho tão cedo; ou se devia entrar em pânico, pelo preciso fato de estar sozinha com uma criança tão imprevisível. E, claro, ainda restara a espinhosa incumbência de informar o menino sobre a viagem do pai.

Andrew não fez qualquer comentário quando lhe contou. Mas sua postura pareceu ficar mais rígida. Ela podia identificar com tanta certeza a necessidade dele em erguer aquelas barreiras. E era tão doloroso observar tal comportamento numa criança...Jurou a si mesma que quando Malfoy retornasse, teria uma séria conversa com ele sobre o óbvio distanciamento para com o filho.

O menino mostrou-se muito difícil de lidar nesse dia em especial, bombardeando-a com as suas estatísticas de doenças, quantos incêndios aconteciam, feitiços que ocasionaram acidentes fatais...enfim era deprimente demais. Aquele menino precisava sair um pouco, concluiu ela. Precisava de ar puro, sol e atividade. Qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquela morbidez.

E também necessitava de um pulso firme, como sua mãe, Molly Weasley, mantinha com seus sete filhos.

Essas foram as diretrizes básicas durante os doze dias seguintes. Andrew teimava, ela resistia. Ele usava seus sisudos terninhos pretos e cinza, Gina vestia suas saias amplas e confortáveis. Levou-o à piscina nos fundos da mansão e, quando ele se recusou a nadar, ela deu de ombros e nadou sozinha, deixando-o observar de uma das mesinhas ao redor. Estava convencida de que cedo ou tarde, Andrew se juntaria às brincadeiras como qualquer criança de sua idade. Mas a teimosia dele parecia sobrepor a sua...Em outra ocasião, conduziu-o aos estábulos mantidos numa área da vasta propriedade. Como o menino se recusasse terminantemente a acompanha-la num passeio a cavalo, Gina não se deu por vencida. Sob o olhar obstinado dele, trotou um pouco sozinha numa égua dócil. Andrew abominava piqueniques, mas o levou a pelo menos um, de qualquer modo. Era uma batalha de vontades e, ao final do décimo segundo dia, quando o colocou para dormir, o vencedor ainda permanecia indefinido.

Uma coisa era certa: Gina estava, sem dúvida, fazendo jus ao seu salário.

Agora passava um pouco das onze e meia, e as próximas horas eram oficialmente suas. Ela havia decidido aproveitar as primeiras noites ali para conhecer a mansão. Mas com tantos cômodos e labirintos de corredores, havia ficado apenas na tentativa. Na terceira noite, descobrira a biblioteca na ala oeste e, desde então, passara a ir até lá nas vezes seguintes. Era um ambiente agradável e espaçoso, recoberto de incontáveis fileiras de livros com encadernações de couro, organizados em elegantes estantes embutidas. Um imenso tapete oriental, num padrão de verde e prata cobria o assoalho de madeira. Delicados lustres achavam-se estrategicamente distribuídos por entre confortáveis estofados, destinando-os à leitura. Com o fogo crepitando na imensa lareira de pedra, era o único lugar na mansão que parecida aconchegante.

No momento, Gina se achava sentada a um canto do amplo sofá de couro, apreciando um dos inúmeros clássicos que preenchiam as estantes. Estava totalmente absorta pelo romance _Sob o Feitiço do Amor_ na imaginação visualizando as charnecas inglesas, quando captou um movimento pelo canto do olho.

Malfoy estava ali.

**N/A ** Como essa atualização foi MONSTRO vou só agradecer a todos que deixaram rewiews, e a quem me ajudou!

Qualquer coisa falem comigo pelo email: 

N/A 2: Ah...sei que o Andrew é um mala, mais ele melhora...hehehehehe


	4. Coclusões e revelações

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso aqui é meu...só o Blaine que vai aparecer no cap. 6 eu acho (ele é tão lindo)

O Malinha do Andrew, a Sr. Pram, a Agência, apenas essas coisas sem noção.

Portanto tia J.K não me processe tá, pq senão vou ficar muito triste, já basta a tristeza de ter que me conformar que o Draquinho não é meu...Nyzinha chora

**N/A 1: **Não me matem agora pela demora do cap...leiam primeiro, minhas desculpas estão no final, e não betei, pra postar mais rápido, já que a tia Lina sumiu! (portanto perdão por possíveis erros)

**Conclusões e Revelações**

Olá – disse ela, com um sorriso. Notou logo que Draco Malfoy parecia exausto; a postura não mais tão intimidante, enquanto a observava da porta. O relógio havia acabado de marcar meia-noite.

Vejo que encontrou a biblioteca" – comentou, enfim, as palavras desprovidas de emoção. A última reunião durara cerca de 8 horas e, durante os últimos doze dias, devia ter dormido no máximo, umas vinte horas. Estava esgotado e tudo que queria era desabar na sua cama. Mas ainda havia corujas a enviar, reuniões a confirmar, diagramas a serem verificados, feitiços e poções a testar e...

E havia essa Weasley, com seus longos cabelos ruivos cascateando pelo sofá, num sedoso contraste com o couro preto, as mechas cintilando em tons alaranjados sob a luminosidade da lareira. Ela usava uma saia florida, um leve suéter cor-de-rosa moldando-lhe as formas esculturais do corpo. Exibia um sorriso aberto, que lhe iluminava os incríveis olhos; mas uma vez a expressão em seus rosto era autêntica e calorosa.

Quantas vezes nos últimos dias ele a vira em sua mente? Quantas vezes, após intermináveis horas de palestras e debates, retornara para seu hotel para ter seus pensamentos tomados por ela?

Ele devia estar ficando louco, droga. Ele a vira uma vez apenas depois de todos esses anos, era uma Weasley e a babá de Andrew. Não devia sequer lembrar de seu rosto. Mas não podia evitar. Sua aguçada mente de cientista lembrara-se de cada pequeno detalhe...a forma como os cabelos lhe emolduravam as faces, a delicada saliência das maçãs do rosto, a perturbadora intensidade de seus olhos. Em especial, lembrara-se da maneira com o semblante dela ficava radiante quando sorria, como se cada parte de seu ser fosse contagiada pelos sorrisos que brotavam de seus lábios bem-feitos. Sim, ele não estava em seus estado normal, porque ela simplesmente era uma Weasley, e ele um Malfoy.

"Gostei de sua coleção de livros" – ela conseguiu dizer, engolindo em seco sob a perscrutação daquele olhar. Parecia que uma eternidade se passara desde que Malfoy entrara na biblioteca, e ela a tivesse passado sob o exame minucioso de seus olhos acizentados. Mas ele mantinha uma expressão neutra; mesmo cansado era capaz de se manter distante, austero e reservado.

"Não fui eu que os escolhi". – Altivo, Draco atravessou a biblioteca em direção ao pequeno bar a um canto. Havia uma garrafa de conhaque numa bandeja, e serviu-se de uma dose. – Gostaria de um drinque? – ofereceu-lhe, com a típica frieza.

Não, obrigada. – Por Merlim, o que passava pela cabeça daquele homem para parecer sempre tão controlado e austero? Perguntou-se Gina.

Deu-se conta de que realmente gostaria de saber. Afinal, tratava-se da sua nova vida; de certa forma, aquele lugar agora era seu lar. Seria bem mais fácil se o clima não fosse de constante tensão, se pudesse ao menos ter uma simples conversa com Malfoy.

Como vão as coisas? – perguntou ele, abruptamente. – Vejo que continua trabalhando aqui.

Vão bem. Embora Andrew esteja tentando, ainda não me levou à loucura. – O tom dela era jovial, na esperança de uma conversa mais expansiva.

Ele está se alimentando direito?

Sim

Dormindo bem?

Não tenho tanta certeza quanto a isso – admitiu ela, com franqueza. – É possível que esteja lendo escondido, tarde da noite, mas ainda tenho que apanhá-lo em flagrante para saber.

Como foram as coisas em Genebra? – Perguntou Gina, deixando o livro de lado.

Corridas.

A convenção foi boa?

Sim.

Parece cansado.

E estou.

Você não é muito de conversar, não é?

Já me disseram.

Ela sorriu com a resposta, não notando o brilho que se intensificou nos olhos acizentados dele, pois logo os desviou. Aquele homem continuava o mesmo de que se lembrava, pensou. Mas podia tentar, certo? Afinal, a Sra. Pram não demonstrava a menor inclinação para conversas descontraídas e, embora Gina gostasse sinceramente de Andrew, seria agradável falar com um adulto de vez em quando.

Ao pensar no menino, decidiu não perder a oportunidade de tocar no assunto que estivera preocupando.

Imagino que...Bem, que agora que voltou, vai desejar passar algum tempo com seu filho. – Sem esperar por uma resposta, prosseguiu com cautela: - Eu estava planejando levar Andrew para pescar amanhã, mas posso adiar para um outro dia se você preferir.

Pescar? – Ele nunca havia pescado, afinal era um Malfoy, mas não iria interferir, queria o mínimo de contato possível com o garoto.

É parte da minha campanha para fazê-lo sair de casa com mais freqüência. Tenho que lhe dizer, ele é um criança com umas inclinações um tanto mórbidas.

E está funcionando?

Não ainda – admitiu ela. – Andrew carrega uma montanha de livros durante nossos passeios e fica lendo, enquanto eu faço todas as atividades sozinha.

Sentado numa poltrona, Draco apenas tornou a assentir, sua expressão séria, os olhos focalizados na lareira, enquanto girava o copo da bebida trouxa nas mãos.

E, então, quer que eu cancele os planos? – Insistiu ela, já tendo percebido o quanto o garoto precisava do pai. – Talvez ele achasse mais divertido se você o levasse para pescar.

Eu não pesco. – declarou Draco e, fosse intencional ou não, nesse instante soou igual ao filho. Havia se esquecido da personalidade Malfoy deles.

Então, façam alguma outra coisa juntos – sugeriu ela. Intrigada, perguntou-se qual seria a razão do distanciamento de Draco em relação ao menino. Por Merlim, Andrew era seu único filho" Era de se supor que tendo a mãe morrido, pai e filho ficariam ainda mais unidos. Mas na realidade...

Não é necessário. Mantenha seus planos Weasley.

O tom abrupto a deixou perplexa, mas não devia se assustar, não podia esquecer que ele era o Draco sem-coração Malfoy. Agora ficava mais do que claro que ele _fazia questão_ de evitar o filho. Por sua vez, Gina estava determinada a interferir para que os dois fizessem algo juntos, ao menos pelo bem do garoto.

Que tal se você fosse se juntar a nós para o almoço amanhã?

Estarei ocupado.

Para o chá? Jantar? Um lanche a meia-noite? Tenho certeza que a ocasião não fará diferença para Andrew, desde que tenha a chance de ver você.

Não sei se isso será possível. – Mais uma vez, as palavras de Draco soavam neutras.

Gina começou a ficar irritada. Como ele podia ignorar o próprio filho? Será que não enxergava o quanto o menino era inseguro e carente? Não via o quanto ansiava pelo amor paterno, quanto sentia sua falta? Hum...Talvez esse fosse o problema. Talvez de tão absorto pela suas experiências, negócios aquele homem não entendesse o comportamento de uma criança. Optou por uma nova tática.

Ele fala muito sobre você, sabe. Sentiu sua falta nesses dias todos.

Mas qualquer que fosse a resposta que Gina estivesse esperando, não foi a que obteve. Invariavelmente, o tom foi cortante.

Weasley, Andrew não me viu durante cinco anos. Ele sequer me conhece direito.

Mas acho que gostaria – retrucou ela de imediato, disposta a não desistir.

Suas palavras suaves, persuasivas, certeiras. Draco lutava para ignorá-las, mas bem em seu íntimo, sentia os sinais de seu turbilhão emocional querendo voltar a tona. A culpa, a incerteza talvez, em especial, a vulnerabilidade...Houvera um tempo em que se importava muito com Fleur e Andrew. Não havia se esquecido por completo das noites no distante passado em que parara junto ao berço, apenas para observar o bebê adormecido, da forma como seu coração pela primeira vez em sua vida, transbordara de afeto. Mas Fleur destruíra isso, assim como também destruíra tudo que já tivera algum significado para ele.

Não conseguia olhar para o garoto sem ver a imagem dela. Tampouco podia olhá-lo sem ficar se perguntando...

A morte de Fleur fora a última vitória dela, deixando-o sozinho com todas as suas dúvidas. Andrew era o símbolo desse triunfo, a pequena lembrança loira da vulnerabilidade de Draco e de todas as coisas que uma das mentes mais brilhantes do mundo bruxo jamais saberia.

Sou um bruxo muito ocupado – declarou, num tom definitivo. – Você e Andrew terão de aceitar o fato.

Gina o observou por longos momentos de seu lugar no sofá. A frieza dele a intimidava, mas ergueu o queixo para desafiá-lo. Havia muito tempo que deixara de ser uma pessoa tímida e temerosa, lembrou a si mesma. Podia ter levado uma vida cercada da proteção familiar, mas não era como se tivesse se escondido do mundo. Simplesmente nunca existira a necessidade de sair para explorá-lo até então.

Mas agora que estava ali, não permitiria que aquele homem teimoso a silenciasse com seu cenho franzido e gélidos olhos acizentados.

Não posso- disse de repente, o queixo ainda erguido. – Andrew é seu filho e precisa de você. E como seu pai, também precisa do menino.

Draco torceu os lábios, mas ocultou o gesto esvaziando o copo de conhaque, ficando visível apenas uma sobrancelha erguida.

Se não pode aceitar meus termos, é livre para partir Weasley. Seria um fardo a menos, não ter que suportar uma Weasley em minha casa.

Por um momento, a declaração cortante produziu uma onda de pânico em Gina. Oh, estragara tudo...pressionara demais o Malfoy, e agora seria despedida. Apesar de não suportar aquele homem, precisava do emprego. Mas o medo deu lugar à raiva. A atitude daquele homem em relação ao filho era simplesmente inaceitável.

Não conseguia entender. Durante toda sua vida, ela fora rodeada pelo amor de uma grande família. Estava acostumada a risos, abraços, compreensão.

Já falara com seus pais via flú por duas vezes , desde que chegara, para dizer aos pais que estava bem e ouvir alguns sábios conselhos de sua mãe de como lidar com seu pequeno pupilo Malfoy...Seus pais ficaram preocupados quando souberam que ela estava trabalhando para o Malfoy, mas depois a apoiaram em sua decisão. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam na família Weasley...união e mútuo apoio no que viesse pela frente. Seu pai havia deixado-a preocupada, disse que havia algo sobre o Malfoy que ela necessitava saber, mas como seu pai nunca gostou muito dos Malfoy, deveria ser algo relevante.

Ouça – começou, num tom razoável - , sei que estou indo além dos meus limites aqui, mas realmente sinto que você deveria reconsiderar a possibilidade de passar mais tempo com Andrew. Ele está num novo ambiente agora , numa casa imensa e solitária. Está inseguro, assustado. E pensamentos sombrios o atormentam, mesmo ele sendo tão novo. Ele acha que a mãe foi assassinada.

Embora ditas com suavidade, as últimas palavras pareceram ter o impacto de uma bomba. A expressão de Draco endureceu por completo, seu traços másculos parecendo esculpidos a granito.

Ele sabe? – Inesperadamente, sacudiu a cabeça com um riso mordaz. – Oh, claro, os Delacour não iriam perder a oportunidade de contar a Andrew. Já era de se esperar. Levarem o menino e o colocarem totalmente contra mim. Qualquer coisa por sua vingança mesquinha. Eu devia saber.

Os Delacour? – repetiu Gina, confusa. _Ele sabe?_ Então com isso Draco queria dizer...Oh era verdade?

Em que mundo você vive Weasley, os pais de Fleur, claro. Fico espantado por você não saber disso. Oh...é claro, eu ainda me lembro dos comentários que a caçula Weasley havia se casado com um trouxa e se mudado da Inglaterra. Mas Andrew tem razão, a mãe foi mesmo assassinada.

Ele viu o ar de perplexidade nos olhos dela com a confirmação e isso o instigou a prosseguir:

Todos pensam que fui eu que a matei.

Se a intenção era a de chocá-la, Draco Malfoy estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, pensou Gina, a mente rodopiando.

Será que havia mesmo assassinado a esposa? E por que a agência não a informara de nada disso? Claro que não a mandariam trabalhar na casa de um suspeito de assassinato. Mas se nada tivesse sido provado, seria bem típico da ética e conceituada Agência Bradford não mencionar algo tão indigno quanto rumores na fica de um cliente. E também deveria ser isso que seu pai tinha para lhe contar.

Tornou a fitá-lo e seus olhos encontram os frios olhos acizentados. Seria mesmo o Malfoy capaz de matar?

Ao estudá-lo, não podia ter certeza. Draco mantinha uma expressão tão reservada. Possuía uma aura de poder, de pleno controle. Os traços de seu rosto não denunciavam nada.

E você o que pensa Virgínia Weasley? Acha que fui eu que matei minha esposa?

Draco sabia que não devia estar lhe fazendo tal pergunta. Mas estava exausto, uma antiga amargura a torturá-lo. De repente, a necessidade de saber era incontrolável. Queria saber o que aquela bela e inocente Weasley pensava a seu respeito. Queria ver o horror e a condenação em seus olhos agora, para que pudesse rever tal imagem em sua mente noite após noite. Para que depois disso, fosse capaz de tirá-la de sua cabeça de uma vez por todas.

Eu...não sei – respondeu Gina, atropelando as palavras. – Desconheço todos os detalhes, assim acho que não posso chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Quero dizer...Você _matou_ a sua esposa?

Acreditaria na minha resposta? – indagou ele, num tom cínico.

Não sei – ouviu-se ela repetindo. Mas só estava tentando ser franca. – Não conheço você muito bem Draco Malfoy.

Ele a observou por longos momentos, o brilho em seu olhar indecifrável.

Esqueça – disse de repente. Agora, com sua licença, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar.

Quando Draco se foi, Gina permaneceu imóvel no sofá, na mente uma enxurrada de angustiantes dúvidas. Oh, como quisera que ele tivesse dado qualquer sinal de alguma emoção em seu semblante, algo em que ela pudesse ter acreditado.

Céus, onde fora se meter? Sozinha numa mansão de aspecto fantasmagórico, com uma criança obcecada por estatísticas fatalistas e um bruxo que sempre teve tendências más e que talvez fosse um assassino...

Num momento de desespero, desejou poder voltar no tempo. Seria um ano atrás, e ela estaria na cama, em sua casa, aninhada no abraço protetor de seu marido...

Mas não havia volta. Nick se fora para sempre. Ela levara meses para aceitar a dura realidade de sua morte, para superar o trauma da perda. A princípio, logo após a tragédia, Gina não fora capaz de comer nem de dormir. Seus seis irmãos haviam viajado até sua casa, e numa espécie de revezamento para lhe fazerem companhia naquele momento tão difícil. Luna e Mione também deram a ela muita força nessa época.

Em suma, todo mundo havia lhe dado apoio incondicional, mas, de qualquer forma, Gina tivera que aceitar que o passado ficará para trás. Nick morrera, e ela teria que tocar sua vida adiante.

Compreendera, então, que precisaria de um recomeço. Bem, a caçula Weasley não era assim tão frágil; já sobrevivera ao que de pior poderia ter lhe acontecido até agora. Sobrevivera até ao controle de Voldermort e sobreviveria à situação inusitada de hoje em dia também.

Descobriria que tipo de homem era realmente Draco Malfoy, algo que dizia que ele não era o que todos pensavam, descobriria também o que realmente acontecera com Fleur.

Talvez até obtivesse uma pista sobre o que havia por trás daqueles distantes olhos azuis.

O pouco progresso que Gina conseguira com Andrew foi rapidamente por água a baixo com a repentina volta de seu pai, seguida de seu imediato desaparecimento.

Desde o café da manhã, o garoto não só começara a bombardeá-la com suas estatísticas, como dera para fazer incríveis cálculos mentais, dividindo os dados de mortes diárias para quantas aconteciam por hora e por minuto, fazendo médias entre as que aconteciam no mundo bruxo e mundo trouxa. Era evidente que estava aborrecido com a omissão do pai.

Várias vezes durante a manhã, ela tentou descobrir onde Draco se encontrava, mas a sra. Pram limitou-se a informá-la que o patrão estava trabalhando e não poderia ser importunado. Fato que a deixou sozinha com um prodígio de seis anos que parecia determinado a enlouquecê-la.

Andrew recusou-se terminantemente a sair, e Gina achou melhor não precioná-lo, já havendo mesmo cancelado os planos para pescar. Como o menino sequer quisesse acompanhá-la até fora da casa, para aproveitarem um pouco do sol dos gramados, ela apelou para uma estratégia da qual sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde.

Só por hoje, Andy, se me acompanhar até lá fora sem protestar, eu uso meu uniforme.

O semblante dele se iluminou.

O uniforme completo? Até com a gravata?

Ela suspirou, resignada.

Até com a gravata. Mas há mais uma condição.

Hoje você também terá que trocar esse terninho e essa capa por um jeans.

Eu não...

Já sei. Você é um bruxo e um Malfoy e não usa jeans. Mas trato é trato.

O uniforme completo? – repetiu Andrew, quase com sadismo, enquanto lançava um olhar especulativo para as roupas confortáveis dela.

Já disse que sim.

Combinado.

**N/A2:** Bom gente...

Eu sei que demorei, não me matem, nem me apedrejem...

Mas eu estava em um bloquei mental terrível, quando saí dele, meu pc estava cheio de vírus e não estava colaborando, nem meu tempo.

Mas agora saí do bloqueio, estou com tempo, inspirada e meu tempo está ajudando!

E mais embaixo vou colocar até uma pequena amostra do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo.

Peço desculpas a todo mundo que estava acompanhando a fic, esse capítulo vai dedicado a todo mundo que escreveu pra mim perguntando se eu tinha abandonado!

Não abandonei e aqui está.

Como tem muita gente pra agradecer e pedir desculpas, não vou por o nome de todo mundo, no próximo capítulo eu coloco o nome de todo mundo que mandou rewiew nesse, eu prometo!

**N/A3:** Faz séculos que não vejo a Lina, minha betinha linda, on, portanto esse capítulo vai sair sem ser betado mesmo!

**Cenas do próximo cap **(Ny dizendo pra sí mesmo: - sua anta...isso não é novela pra ter cena)

...Draco os encontrou no ínicio da tarde, ambos sentados sobre um velho cobertor no gramado da frente...

Olá – disse-lhes num tom um tanto formal e limpou a garganta. Os dois viraram-se ao mesmo tempo ao ouvi-lo e foi difícil dizer qual parecia mais surpreso ao vê-lo...

**(E uma parte D/G Action que vai ser show)**

...Num gesto involuntário, Gina umedeceu os lábios, e o homem de pura lógica e controle, esqueceu-se de sua racionalidade e apossou-se daqueles lábios tentadores...

**N/A 4:** Bom aí vai uma pequena "palinha" do que vai acontecer, o cap 5, já está quase todo pronto, e não vai demorar muito dessa vez!

Beijos gente

Qualquer coisa me escrevam, ou me add no msn, o endereço é o mesmo:


	5. Então À MeiaNoite

Disclaimer: Nada daqui é meu, é tudo da JK, Wanner, e esse povo cheio da grana, só o Andrew e o Blaine, maninho do Draco que aparecerá daqui alguns capítulos e mais alguns personagens aí que vão aparecer também.

Portanto, NÃO ME PROCESSEM!

Agradecimentos: A minha inspiração que finalmente voltou...rsrsrs

N/A: Demorei...mas tentei fazer algo legal! Só que não deu tempo de betar...(a Lina sumiu)

Deixem para me apedrejar no final do cap, ok?

Ah...eu já lí o 6º livro, e vou ignorar os acontecimentos dele nessa fic, já que ela começou a ser escrita antes, ok?

Bom...sem mais blá blá blá, vamos a fic

**__**

Capítulo Cinco – Então À Meia Noite

Foi assim que Draco os encontrou no início da tarde, ambos sentados sobre um velho cobertor no gramado da frente. Observou Andrew com um olhar admirado, notando-lhe o jeans novo e o suéter, que ainda tinha os vincos de ter ficado dobrado na caixa. Também percebeu o quanto Gina parecia desconfortável no sisudo uniforme cinzento.

"Olá" – disse-lhes num tom um tanto formal e limpou a garganta. Os dois viraram-se ao mesmo tempo ao ouvi-lo. Gina foi a primeira a se recobrar e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso de boas-vindas. Se o sorriso era sincero, isso ele não sabia.

Ela lhe pedira que passasse mais tempo com o filho e alí estava Draco. Mesmo que ainda tivesse dúvidas a respeito daquele homem, que por muitas vezes a assustara, tinha que ao menos lhe dar crédito pela demonstração de boa vontade.

"- Olá" – Gina usou sua voz mais casual. - "-Andrew estava acabando de me contar umas coisas que aprendeu. Gostaria de se juntar a nós?"

Draco assentiu, parecendo um tanto deslocado. Quando os avistara sentados no gramado, sentira um impulso de se aproximar. E, então, o jeito de Andrew, e os cabelos no tom de uma veela sob o sol da tarde, logo o fizeram lembrar de Fleur. Ele se parecia tanto com a mãe...Sombriamente enfrentou outra vez o fato de que podia passar horas procurando por algo de si mesmo no garoto...e nunca encontrar a menor semelhança. Nem um único traço.

Os cabelos loiros dele, não eram no tom dos seus, mas sim no tom dos de Fleur, a mesma coisa os olhos e os traços do rosto.

Já se arrependendo de ter se aproximado, ele adiantou-se até um espaço vazio no cobertor e sentou-se devagar. Os olhos estreitando-se desconfortavelmente de encontro ao sol. Fazia muito tempo que não saía da casa para um dia límpido como este, detalhe que não passou despercebido a Gina.

"- Andrew, continue" – pediu-lhe ela, com gentileza.

Havia conseguido desviar-lhe um pouco a atenção das estatísticas e o persuadira a contar-lhe sobre algo que lera. Tinha certeza que o pai só poderia se orgulhar de seu pequeno gênio. – "- o que era mesmo que estava me contando?" – insistiu ao notar que o garoto parecia muito nervoso, seu comportamento destoando do confiante jovenzinho que fingia ser.

Rapidamente, e com seus olhos fixos no pai, Andrew citou alguns dados relacionados a poções.

"Hum...muito bom" – comentou Draco, enfim, e o menino assentiu com um gesto tímido de cabeça. "- Onde aprendeu tudo isso?"

Mas Andrew permaneceu em silêncio, fitando com um olhar repleto de incerteza o homem à sua frente.

"- Ele está lendo o Almanaque Universal de Poções" – Informou Gina, após alguns momentos. " - Segundo estava me contando durante o almoço, é a sua mais recente opção de leitura."

Seguiu-se um silêncio prolongado, e Gina tentou preencher o constrangedor vazio na conversa.

"- Andy, por que não pergunta a seu pai como foram as coisas em Genebra?

Mas o menino apenas dirigiu um olhar expectante a Draco, seus lábios delicados formando uma linha tensa.

"- Participei de um congresso mundial de pesquisadores e cientistas bruxos" – declarou ele, sucintamente. "- Comparamos anotações sobre alguns assuntos, trocamos informações. Não foi nada fora do comum.

"- Em que projeto está trabalhando agora?" – perguntou ela, percebendo que a conversa tornaria a morrer.

"- Capacitores mágicos"

"- Oh." – Parecia que ele não ia explicar. Enfim, Gina desistiu e perguntou: - "- E o que exatamente é um capacitor?"

"- Capacitores armazenam energia na forma de uma descarga, os trouxas utilizam modelos mais complexos deles" – explicou Andrew de repente. Os dois adultos o fitaram em surpresa.

"É isso mesmo" – confirmou Draco. – "- Capacitores armazenam energia. Por exemplo, no _adorável_ mundo trouxa, que você conhece _muito bem_" – disse com sarcasmo – "- podem ser encontrados em objetos com baterias recarregáveis, mas nós bruxos usamos de uma maneira diferente, de modo que a energia utilizada é mágica, e não se esgota. Você nunca se perguntou porque as velas, ou archotes no mundo mágico nunca se esgotam?"

"- Na verdade não" - Absorta, Gina observou a dupla à sua frente. Réplicas, pensou subitamente. Ambos pareciam o extremo oposto um do outro na aparência física. Mas nos trajeitos, no olhar atento e perscrutador, Andrew era uma perfeita miniatura do pai.

"- Talvez Andy pudesse visitar você em seu laboratório" – sugeriu, rompendo o novo silêncio. De imediato, a criança virou-se para o pai em expectativa, e nesse instante ela temeu ter cometido um grave erro em mencionar tal possibilidade. Mas após o que pareceu uma longa consideração a respeito, Draco assentiu devagar.

"- Isso pode ser arranjado" – declarou, no tom de quem marcava uma reunião enquanto virava sua varinha entre os dedos. E, então como se o breve encontro no gramado já fosse o bastante por um dia, ele se levantou. – "- Tenho que voltar ao trabalho" – anunciou. –"- Vejo vocês mais tarde."

"- Quem sabe para o jantar?" – arriscou Gina.

"- Talvez."

Ela o observou se afastando e o acompanhou com um olhar especulativo. Draco movia-se com elegância e leveza para um homem de seu porte. Suas calças de linho preto, de corte impecável, e a camisa cinza, mesmo com a capa preta por cima, revelavam um físico bonito e proporcional. Tinha ombros largos, pernas musculosas, abdome rijo, muito diferente de como ele era nos tempos de Hogwarts. Na verdade, sua figura estava mais para a de um atleta do que para a imagem que se fazia de um bruxo pesquisador. Como era possível para alguém que vivia trancado em seu laboratório o dia todo ter um físico tão musculoso e perfeito? Ponderou, com uma ponta de curiosidade, e sua consciência logo lembrando-a de que ele era seu patrão, e que acima de tudo era Draco Malfoy.

E o que trouxera para perto deles naquela tarde o homem que ontem mesmo deixara claro não querer nada com seu filho?

Ela franziu o cenho, pensativa. No momento, tinha absoluta certeza de que havia muito mais em Draco Malfoy do que tentava aparentar em sua fachada de frieza.

Trataria de conhecê-lo melhor, refletiu determinada, a cabeça movendo-se num assentimento inconsciente. Não por interesse próprio, disse a si mesma. Mas pelo de Andrew.

A oportunidade chegou quando o relógio marcou meia-noite, e Gina achava-se aninhada em seu sofá favorito na biblioteca, próximo à lareira. Mais uma vez entretida por _O Feitiço do Amor_ e soube instantaneamente que Draco acabara de entrar ali.

Nenhum dos dois se dirigiu ao outro de imediato. Ela permaneceu com o olhar fixo nas páginas do livro, embora não estivesse acompanhando a leitura. E ele deteve-se junto à porta, observando a forma como as chamas da lareira produziam reflexos alaranjados que as chamas produziam nos longos cabelos dela. Usava outra de suas saias amplas, com uma estampa verde escura. Por cima, vestia um suéter folgado de tricô, num tom creme, e uma capa. Notou que essas roupas caíam-lhe melhor que o sisudo conjunto cinzento. Por alguma razão, não gostaria de vê-la no uniforme. Parecia bem mais confortável e natural agora. Sem mencionar encantadora..._O que está acontecendo com você Draco Malfoy, definitivamente você não está em seu estado perfeito_ sua consciência o acusou.

Draco franziu o cenho para si mesmo e adiantou-se pela biblioteca.

"- Gostaria de um drinque?" – perguntou-lhe enquanto atravessava a espaçosa sala até o bar. Não custava nada tentar ser educado, já que teria de suportar aquela Weasley ali, ela parecia estar conseguindo controlar bem o seu pequeno _prodígio._ Gina ainda não levantara os olhos do livro, mas ele pôde perceber que estava consciente de sua presença, mesmo em meio a distância que os separava. Isso lhe produziu uma peculiar satisfação.

"- Sim obrigada" – aceitou ela, surpreendendo a ambos.

"- Whisky de fogo?"

"- Pode ser."

Draco preencheu os copos, uma indesejável tensão apoderando-se de si. Descera de sua torre nessa noite sabendo que a encontraria ali. Porque...quisera vê-la.

Seu semblante ficou sombrio em auto-censura e procurou afastar tais pensamentos. Aquela era a babá de Andrew, uma Weasley amante de trouxas e sangue-ruins, amiguinha do Potter Herói Testa Rachada, nada mais. De qualquer forma, era difícil concentrar-se nesses termos enquanto se aproximava e lhe entregava um dos copos. Nesse instante suas mão se roçaram e uma onda de puro desejo percorreu-o.

Procurou ignorar suas reações com forte determinação e sentou-se numa poltrona oposta ao sofá.

Gina não disse nada, ocultando seus pensamentos, enquanto levava o copo aos lábios e sorvia um pouco da bebida, deixando o calor da bebida tomar conta de seu interior. Mas não foi o suficiente para acalmar seus nervos tensos.

A atmosfera da biblioteca transformara-se radicalmente com a entrada de Draco. De repente, o ar de aconchego pareceu ser substituído por um clima desconcertante. Logo sentia-se pouco à vontade, perguntando-se se seu cabelo não estaria em desalinho, se o suéter não era folgado demais. Quando levou o copo aos lábios para o segundo gole, suas mãos tremiam um pouco. _Gina, esse é apenas o Draco Doninha Malfoy, seu patrão, _repreendeu a si mesma. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando negar tais sensações. Era apenas o nervosismo, disse a si mesma, o costumeiro constrangimento de estar na companhia de alguém que não se tem intimidade, ainda mais esse alguém sendo Draco Malfoy. Afinal, apesar de já morar naquela mansão a quase duas semanas, mal trocara meia dúzia de palavras com o homem sentado à sua frente.

Notou que Draco parecia ter tido um dia difícil. Apresentava um ar um tanto cansado, e a camisa sempre impecável estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Flagrou-se olhando para o tentador início de pêlos claros que lhe cobriam o peito forte. Era impossível não notar o quanto ele era atraente. Tinha um rosto de traços finos e marcantes. Seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos acizentados produziam um ar de sensualidade em sua face. Perguntou-se como Draco seria quando sorrisse assim...Imaginava o quanto seus olhos se iluminariam , os traços relaxando, ficando talvez ainda mais bonito. Ao se dar conta de que estivera encarando-o e do rumo proibido de seus pensamentos, ela desviou o olhar depressa, um leve rubor subindo-lhe as faces. O que estaria lhe acontecendo, afinal? Aquele era seu patrão! Era Draco Malfoy! Sem mencionar que não estava propensa a se sentir atraída por mais ninguém, depois de tudo que lhe acontecera; ao menos tão cedo.

"- Como foi seu dia?" – perguntou-lhe, enfim, para quebrar o silêncio que se tornara intolerável. Sim. Draco parecia quase cansado, mas a linha rígida de suas feições tornava impossível de acreditar que possuísse tais fraquezas humanas.

Ele não respondeu, seu olhar parecendo absorto pelo fogo crepitante na lareira. Apenas deu de ombros, mantendo seu habitual distanciamento.

"- Está fazendo progresso?"

"- Um pouco."

"- O bastante para começar a ter mais horas de sono em breve?"

"- Não costumo dormir muito" – declarou Draco em forma sucinta. Não, não gostava mesmo de dormir, pensou. Detestava fechar os olhos e ver todas as imagens _dela_ e os frios olhos azuis e seus cabelos prateados, a risada de escárnio, e o rosto de porcelana contorcido em ódio.

Um músculo se contraiu em sua face, mas forçou-se a relaxar. Estava tudo acabado agora. Aquele diabrete perverso morrera.

Quase sorriu em humor negro, mas seus lábios pareciam não mais se lembrar do movimento, nem mesmo para rir com sarcasmo como sempre fazia quando mais novo.

"- Essas experiências com capacitores são assim tão importantes" – insistiu Gina.

Draco voltou a dar de ombros em resposta e sorveu mais um gole de sua bebida. Ela estudou-lhe o rosto mais uma vez. Parecia esculpido em granito. O que o tornara ainda mais frio e mais fechado, desde o tempo em que se formou em Hogwarts?

Será que fora ele que matara a esposa, perguntou a perturbadora voz em sua mente. Seria assim tão cruel?

Segundo o que disseram seus pais, parecia que todas as suspeitas apontavam para ele, mas nunca conseguiram provar.

Gina estremeceu, mas interrompeu a linha de pensamento. Mal conhecia a Draco, só sabia a história que seus pais haviam lhe contado quando conversou com eles através da lareira, que Fleur havia sido encontrada morta por Malfoy, no jardim da mansão. E não era do tipo que baseava seus julgamentos em meros rumores.

O mais sensato seria continuar enveredando por assuntos neutros.

"- Foi atencioso de sua parte deter-se lá no gramado nesta tarde. Andy não parou de falar de você desde aquele momento. Após nossa conversa de ontem à noite, não imaginei que o veria fazendo algo assim. O que o fez se aproximar?"

Draco não tinha uma resposta lógica. Avistara-os por acaso de uma janela no alto de sua torre. Ela e o menino, sentados descontraídamente sob o sol...A cena lhe parecia tão...perfeita. Como que por vontade própria, seus pés o haviam conduzido até lá e ele simplesmente bloqueara qualquer pensamento racional para resistir.

Como agora. Não deveria estar ali, pensou, contrariado. O que estava fazendo, bebendo com uma Weasley diante de uma lareira? Como se a cena acolhedora e doméstica fosse natural. Há quanto tempo não se sentava nessa biblioteca com outra pessoa? Qual fora a última vez que tentara manter uma conversa casual?

A quem estava tentando enganar?

O silêncio prolongou-se tanto que Gina desistiu de obter uma resposta.

"- Vai mesmo arranjar uma oportunidade para que Andy visite seu laboratório? Ele ficaria radiante."

"- Sim, foi o que prometi" – assentiu ele, em seu tom grave, os olhos ainda fixos na lareira. Andrew parecera tão entusiasmado com a idéia, refletiu. Teria sido uma crueldade desnecessária negar-lhe isso.

"- Me fale mais sobre seu trabalho"

"- Não vai lhe parecer assim tão interessante"

Gina franziu o cenho, Draco estava sendo tão evasivo, e aquela reserva já a irritava. Por que aquele homem precisava fazer tanto mistério em tudo? Seria assim tão difícil conversar com naturalidade?

"- Mas quero mesmo saber." – E era verdade, pensou. Nunca conhecera alguém que criava feitiços, poções antes, tirando Dumbledore lógico, mas não era normal encontrar Bruxos Cientistas por aí, estava curiosa. " - Falo sério."

O comentário o desconcertou, abalando momentaneamente seu controle. Não queria falar sobre seu trabalho. Não queria, nem por um instante ficar cogitando se ela estava _mesmo_ interessada. Sabia o que era isso. Fleur costumava fingir interesse enquanto ele discorrera sobre seu trabalho e seu laboratório, até que se dera conta que ela não entendia nada e nem se importava. Bem, não era tolo a ponto de repetir seus erros.

Era uma pessoa diferente das outras; fato aprendido há muitos anos. Seu raciocínio era mais rápido, e suas pesquisas lhe eram muito importantes. As outras pessoas simplesmente não entendiam essas coisas, e também não o levavam a sério, viam nele apenas o filho do Comensal que seu pai havia sido. Ele nem queria se dar ao trabalho de tentar explicar algo só para ver Gina bocejando, como flagrara Fleur fazendo vez após outra ao longo do casamento. _" Ora, cherri – _costumara argumentar, num tom frívolo - , _não é como se isso fosse realmente interessante"._

"- Esqueça – declarou ele, o semblante carregado. "- Talvez quando levar Andrew ao laboratório, você possa ver o trabalho por si mesma."

Gina no entanto, era tão teimosa quanto ele, e estava genuinamente interessada.

"- Qual o tamanho de um capacitor normal."

Draco virou-se para fitá-la e foi sua perdição. Ela o observava com aqueles grandes olhos de rara beleza, que poderiam deixá-los misteriosos e indecifráveis. Mas em vez disso, possuíam uma transparência, uma aberta determinação; pareciam cativá-lo, tentá-lo com sua evidente sinceridade. _"Só podiam ser o olhar de uma Grifinória mesmo."_

"- Bem, um capacitor no mundo bruxo pode ser invisível, e seu tempo de vida é eterno, o que é diferente no mundo trouxa." – Ele ainda não acreditava que ela estava realmente interessada.

"- E qual o tamanho de um capacitor normal no mundo trouxa?"

"- Um capacitor trouxa...- falou ele, ignorando a voz em sua mente que lhe ordenava a não fitá-la. - ...teria o tamanho de...- Olhou ao redor para um ponto de referência imediato, e seus olhos repousaram num anela simples de prata que ela usava na mão direita. – "Disto.– Sem pensar, Draco aproximou-se do sofá e pegou-lhe a mão delicada. " – Desta pequena pedra aqui, a safira. Um capacitor trouxa é..". – Sentado no sofá, ele levantou os olhos de repente e deparou com o rosto de Gina a poucos centímetros do seu, enquanto baixava a cabeça para olhar.

"- Sim? – indagou ela, com suavidade. Ao desviar os olhos do anel encontrou os de Draco bem à sua frente. Eram intensos, penetrantes, pensou, um tanto desconcertada. Tão bonitos...de um acizentado fora do comum. Teve plena consciência da mão forte que segurava a sua sentiu-se trêmula.

Draco notou que, de repente, ela parecia como que com a respiração em suspenso, um ligeiro rubor espalhando-se por seu rosto. Os lábios rosados tinham um formato perfeito e estavam um tanto entreabertos. Se acaso se inclinasse apenas um pouquinho...

Num gesto involuntário, Gina umedeceu os lábios, e o homem de pura lógica e frieza esqueceu-se da racionalidade. Baixou a cabeça subitamente e apossou-se daqueles lábios tentadores.

Gina ficou tensa com o choque, os olhos bem abertos. Mas os lábios de Draco eram quentes e irresistíveis, estimulando os seus. Arrepios eletrizantes percorreram-lhe a espinha e, em questão de segundos, viu-se suspirando nos braços dele. Fechara os olhos e entreabrira os lábios, permitindo que a língua ávida explorasse sua boca.

Tal receptividade foi o encorajamento que Draco precisou. Inclinou-se mais para frente, pressionando-a de encontro ao sofá. Ela era tão doce, os braços delicados ao redor do seu pescoço numa paixão espontânea que o enchia de incrível satisfação. Não havia nada artificial ali. Gina retribuía com autêntico desejo, e ele a beijava com uma necessidade primitiva.

Continuou explorando-lhe a maciez da boca com languidez, suas línguas encontrando-se em carícias ousadas. Correu os dedos pelos sedosos cabelos vermelhos, deliciando-se com a textura acetinada de suas mechas. Afagou-lhe a nuca, puxando-a mais para si, intensificando o beijo. A cada suspiro abafado que ouvia, sentia seu autocontrole se esvaindo mais um pouco. Esqueceu-se de sua realidade; só havia lugar em sua mente para a doçura daqueles lábios, a fragrância suave do perfume dele, o som excitante de seus delicados suspiros de satisfação.

Enfim, deslizou seus lábios pela garganta de Gina, deteve-os no lóbulo de sua orelha; mordiscou-o com sensualidade. Ela endireitou-se no sofá com um ligeiro sobressalto, a corrente eletrizante de desejo pegando-a de surpresa. Sua respiração estava ofegante, uma incrível sensibilidade à flor da pela com o toque dele. Desejava aquele bruxo, pensou subitamente. Queria afundar suas mãos em seus cabelos platinados, guiar-lhe os lábios de volta aos seus, abrir-lhe a camisa e deliciar suas mãos com o contato de seus músculos bem definidos. Queria...Oh, Merlim, queria...(NA: capota)

O pensamento invadiu as brumas sensuais que a envolviam e abriu os olhos de súbito.

"- Oh, não..." – sussurrou, e a próxima coisa que se deu conta era que o estava afastando com as mãos desesperadas. Nem permaneceu no sofá, a adrenalina fazendo-a levantar-se em questão de segundos. Deteve-se em frente à lareira, apertando os braços ao redor de si. Em seu semblante delicado, Draco pôde ver uma espécie de horror, do tipo que alguém experimentava ao despertar de um pesadelo.

E então, compreendeu. Claro. Gina estava horrorizada por estar ali com ele; pelo fato de que um bruxo suspeito de ter assassinado sua esposa tivera a ousadia de beijá-la.

Continua...

N/A: Bom..não me matem, nem me apedrejem pelo final, muito menos por eu ter demorado, mas eu gosto de deixar vocês curiosos

Tive alguns problemas no email, e não pude responder aos rewiews desse capítulo, mas prometo responder aos próximos, e citar TODO MUNDO aki!

Espero que tenham gostado, mandem rewiews criticando, falando bem, apedrejando, mas mandem, ou me add no msn: f l e u r d e l a c o u r 6 6(arroba) h o t m a i l . c o m (só que tudo junto...o não gosta de endereços de email sabe ¬¬)

Beijos


	6. Reações, brigas e visitas inesperadas

**N/A – **Bem, eu sei que faz tempo que não atualizo, mas antes tarde do que nunca né? Bom galera, eu decidi ignorar alguns acontecimentos do 6º livro, já que a história já havia começado antes do livro ser lançado, bom, espero que gostem do capítulo.

**Reações , brigas e visitas inesperadas**

Os olhos de Draco exibiram a glacial frieza que sempre lhe foram típicas, sua postura logo ficou rígida e tensa.

Tornou a se fechar em si mesmo por completo e em poucos momentos era novamente Draco Philip Michael Malfoy. Distante. Orgulhoso. Frio.

Gina ainda não dissera nada. Só conseguia encarar o bruxo de expressão fria à sua frente. E, então, deu-se conta de que observava de forma diferente. O choque em admitir que se sentia atraída por um Malfoy tornou a dominá-la. Com uma onda de raiva, ordenou a si mesma para parar com aquilo. Não devia estar sentindo nada dessas coisas. Não _queria_ sentir.

Depois da atração que sentira por Harry, descobrira verdadeiramente a magia do amor, nos braços de Nick. Todas as suas emoções, sentimentos, haviam pertencido a ele. E, ainda assim, ali estava, apenas um ano depois, afetada por um Malfoy, e pela maneira como a tocava. Estremeceu e apertou mais os braços ao seu redor. O que lhe acontecia, afinal? Ela amara tanto ao seu marido, descobriu o amor em seus braços, desfrutou de ternura e paixão. Ainda assim, em comparação com a reação que Draco Malfoy acabara de despertar em seus sentidos com um único beijo, o que tivera no passado poderia ter saído de uma simples história infantil.

Draco Malfoy não era mais um garoto. Não, ele a beijara com a experiência de um homem.

Não podia suportar...A culpa, a dúvida e a confusão formavam um sufocante turbilhão em seu íntimo. Precisava sair daquela biblioteca.

Mas não queria sair ainda.

O que estava fazendo?

Virou-se por completo para a lareira, aproximando-se mais do fogo, como se em seu calor pudesse encontrar alguma espécie de proteção contra a tensão que pairava no ar.

"- Acho melhor eu ir agora." – declarou Draco, às suas costas, seu tom ríspido. Mas não se moveu.

"- Sim, está ficando tarde." – murmurou Gina, mas também permaneceu imóvel. Percebeu que precisava dizer algo, qualquer coisa que trouxesse a normalidade de volta. Se é que era possível ser normal ao lado de um Malfoy. "- E, então, quando...quando pretende mostrar seu laboratório a Andrew?"

Draco não respondeu de imediato; ainda a observava, secretamente desconcertado com a raiva e os sentimentos primitivos que o invadiam. Mas, então, procurou se recobrar. O que importava o que ela pensasse a seu respeito? Todo o povo bruxo já o julgava condenado, apesar de o que aconteceu a Dumbledore ter sido provado que ele não tivera culpa, muito menos quanto a falta de provas quanto a estranha morte de Fleur, todos o julgavam condenado. Passara os últimos anos ouvindo sussurros acusadores às suas costas quando saía, sentindo os olhares curiosos. O que ela pensava não era importante, ela era uma droga de uma Weasley.

Assim, após alguns momentos, aceitou tomar parte naquele pequeno jogo dela, Mas não era porque se importasse, tratou de se lembrar. Não era em absoluto.

"- Em breve. A propósito, tem obtido algum progresso com ele?"

Gina, enfim, virou-se da lareira para fitá-lo. Draco observava-lhe cada reação, a angústia do olhar. Parecia realmente perturbada. Pela primeira vez, perguntou-se se poderia ser por causa de algo mais além dele. Afinal, mal a conhecia. Era possível que tivesse alguma desilusão passada, ou algo assim. Mas afastou a idéia. O que lhe importava? Logo ela não estaria mais ali.

"- Um pouco. Eu ainda gostaria de fazê-lo sair de casa com mais freqüência. Está absorto demais por todos aqueles livros e estatísticas deprimentes. Não é natural para um menino de sua idade.

"- Eu era assim quando tinha a idade de Andrew."

"- O quê? Você também passava o café da manhã calculando quantas pessoas morrem a cada minuto? Ou quantas você ou seu pai poderiam matar quando ainda eram comensais?" – Draco franziu o cenho, e ela percebeu que havia ido longe demais. Mas para sua surpresa ele pareceu ignorar a última coisa que disse"

"- Não. Mas de fato memorizei todos os feitiços do livro básico, mas nunca fiquei me gabando disso como sua amiguinha sangue-ruim." – ela olhou-lhe rispidamente, mas não reagiu de forma brusca a ofensa a sua cunhada.

"- Mas a morbidez dele não o preocupa?" – indagou ela, com súbita veemência. "- É seu filho. Não se importa, ou você gosta que ele seja assim?"

"- Foi para isso que a contratei, Srta. Weasley." – declarou Draco, a fria formalidade se entrepondo como uma barreira entre ambos novamente.

"- Não é assim tão simples."

"- Creio que já havíamos discutido esse assunto. Como lhe disse, a sua incumbência é tomar conta de Andrew, não ficar analisando meu relacionamento com ele. Além do que, creio que nem isso vai ser do seu interesse por muito mais tempo.

Gina o estudou intrigada, sua mente concentrada totalmente no assunto em questão agora.

"- O que quer dizer?"

A solução ocorrera a ele quando estivera na Convenção, e após refletir a respeito, decidira que era a mais acertada. Resolveria o problema de ter que cuidar do menino, e ao mesmo tempo o tiraria de sua preocupação imediata. Uma solução perfeita, que beneficiaria a ambos. Não sabia por que não tivera a idéia antes.

"- Andrew está com seis anos e, como você sabe, é uma bruxo muito precoce. Andei avaliando alternativas educacionais para ele, e em Durmstrang são aceitas crianças da idade dele, com talentos excepcionais e..."

"- O internato de Durmstrang, você quer dizer!"

"- Sim, mas isso vai lhe oferecer oportunidades incríveis."

"- O quê?" – retrucou Gina em ultraje. Sua raiva cresceu, sobrepujando a culpa e a confusão de minutos atrás. Mal podia crer no que ouvira. Já era absurdo o bastante que ele ignorasse o filho, mas ter o menino de volta em casa após cinco anos para logo em seguida mandá-lo para longe...! Não, era intolerável! "- Oportunidades educacionais são as menores das preocupações de Andrew no momento" O que ele precisa é de um lar estável, seguro, repleto de afeição, para ajudá-lo a aprender um pouco sobre o outro lado da vida, tal como o de simplesmente viver!"

Avançou alguns passos, vencendo a distancia que os separava; seus olhos soltando faíscas. Draco lembrou-se de sua feição quando ela lançou-lhe um feitiço do bicho papão quando ele estava no quinto ano em Hogwarts, sentiu vontade de rir, mas lançou-lhe um estudado olhar frio, embora em seu íntimo desejo reavivasse.

"- Acredito, ou melhor, tenho certeza Srta. Weasley, que é e sempre foi uma romântica."

" – Parece pensar que as coisas importantes da vida envolvem emoções e sentimentos. Eu discordo."

O absurdo do comentário foi o bastante para inflamar ainda mais a raiva de Gina.

"- Como assim discorda? O que acha que é a vida?"

"- Acho que é a racionalização mágica e lógica. Acho que é a busca do homem pelo poder e pelo progresso; o melhor aproveitamento dos recursos que restam no mundo. Em suma, a vida é algo preciso e definível, diferentemente da magia."

"- Não pode estar falando sério."

"- Estou." – ele mantinha a fisionomia impassível, mas a intensidade em seus olhos confirmava sua convicção no que dizia.

"- Pois não concordo. E não acho que deva mandar seu filho para uma escola onde os valores são bastante denegridos, principalmente quando ele ainda tem seis anos. Por Merlim, aquele menino é um autodidata; já está praticamente dando a si mesmo uma educação melhor do que qualquer um gostaria de ter. E no momento ele não precisa de uma escola. Precisa de um pai!"

"- Não é assunto seu."

"- Oh, é sim! Minha responsabilidade é cuidar do bem-estar de Andrew. E sabe o que vejo? Vejo um garotinho assustado que idolatra o pai. E vejo um pai que, por qualquer que seja a razão, faz absoluta questão de ignorar o próprio filho. E, na minha opinião, isso é uma grande tragédia."

"- Não se intrometa em assuntos que desconhece Weasley!" – avisou Draco, a linha de seus lábios perigosamente tensa.

"- Bem, como posso saber algo, se não me conta nada?"

"- Não está em posição de..."

"- Oh, me poupe – interrompeu-o Gina, suas emoções num estado de tal fragilidade que lhe fugiam do controle por completo. – Não pode traçar limites invisíveis absurdos e esperar me barrar com eles. Já sei que subestima minha capacidade profissional, Malfoy, como deixou claro ao me conhecer, mas quando fui designada para este trabalho, aceitei-o com a intenção de me empenhar ao máximo. E se eu tiver que derrubar barreira por barreira do seu autocontrole, se tiver que descobrir por que evita seu filho, eu o farei. E se não gostar, me demita.

Ela deixou o desafio pairando no ar, carregando ainda mais o ambiente de tensão. Tinha as faces coradas, o peito arfava. Abruptamente, ambos se entreolharam, e o clima tornou a esquentar ema mais uns cem graus.

Droga, queria beijá-lo. Queria puxá-lo pelo colarinho e tomar-lhe os lábios com toda a raiva e frustração que a consumiam. E a expressão que passava pelos olhos claros de Draco evidenciava que não se faria de rogado.

"- Se quer sair correndo – disse ele de repente, o tom baixo e breve – é melhor que o faça agora. Ou não poderei ser responsabilizado pelas conseqüências."

Seus mais sombrios e profundos receios? Refletiu Draco, no súbito silêncio.

Não, disse a si mesmo. As palavras haviam sido ditas apenas no ímpeto da raiva. Afinal, o que ela poderia descobrir depois de todos aqueles anos?

Ainda assim, tinha que admirar a convicção de Gina. Admitia que estava impressionado pela forma que vinha lidando com Andrew até agora. Se ao menos ela soubesse...Mas não sabia, e ele jamais lhe contaria. A morte de Fleur sepultara tantos segredos; não adiantava tentar desenterrá-los agora.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Gina pensou no que acontecera durante a noite toda, reprisando os eventos várias vezes em sua mente, sem conseguir conciliar o sono. Deitada em sua cama, com o olhar fixo no teto, lembrou-se do beijo tórrido. Ela não apenas retribuíra, como desejara beijá-lo novamente!

Sacudiu a cabeça, aturdida com suas próprias reações. Quando decidira que precisava de um recomeço em sua vida, ainda morando nos Estados Unidos, não tivera a intenção de modificar _tudo_. Não partira em busca de romance. Em especial com um bruxo determinado a intimidá-la com o seu ar perigoso.

Uma nova onda de culpa a assaltou. Nick morrera em seus braços, e todos os sonhos que ela acalentara para sua vida tinham sido enterrados com ele. Depois daqueles doze meses, uma parte de si ainda sofria, um imenso vazio ficara.

Era por essa razões que o fato de Ter gostado do beijo de Malfoy a desconcertava tanto. Fora algo tão inesperado... Na maior parte do tempo, até chegava a pensar que ele ainda a odiava. Mas ao beijá-la... Mais uma vez estremeceu e tentou apagar aquela imagem de sua mente.

Contudo, não havia como esquecer. E por mais difícil que fosse, precisava encarar a verdade. Estava atraída por outro homem... Estava atraída por Draco Malfoy, e acima de tudo, _beijara-o._

Fechou os olhos com força, mas o fato permaneceu. Soltou um profundo suspiro. Bem, não havia como negar. Sua vida estava mudando, e descobriria como lidar com Draco Malfoy, de uma forma ou de outra.

Ele parecia obstinado a manter aquele seu mundo frio e lógico intacto. Por qualquer que fosse a razão, insistia em manter distância do filho. Talvez estivesse inseguro sobre a melhor maneira de se relacionar com o menino depois da longa separação; ou talvez simplesmente não soubesse como lidar com crianças.

Bem, ao menos de uma coisa Gina tinha certeza. Durante o pouco tempo que estivera morando ali, já se afeiçoara ao pequeno Mestre Andrew e estava determinada a fazer o que estivesse a seu alcance para unir pai e filho. Era evidente que um precisava do outro. Apelaria para outra estratégia dali em diante. Iria fazer de conta que desistiria de os unir e, então, estaria livre para "acidentalmente" forçar aqueles dois a se verem com mais freqüência. Faria com que Draco Malfoy enxergasse o quanto seria bom Ter Andrew em sua vida.

Sim, pensou, enquanto finalmente ia adormecendo. Pelo bem do menino. Mas a voz em sua cabeça sussurrou-lhe: _Não é apenas pelo bem de Andrew._ Gina tratou de ignorá-la.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou com os nervos a flor da pele, ainda abalada com os eventos da noite anterior na biblioteca. A cada vez que pensava em enfrentar Draco, um rubor tingia-lhe as faces. Talvez aceitasse suas palavras desafiadoras e a demitisse. Talvez tornasse a beijá-la... A essa altura, não tinha certeza do que receava mais.

Conforme a manhã foi progredindo sem nenhum sinal dele, ela foi capaz de se acalmar ligeiramente. Para abrandar seu turbilhão interior e, ao mesmo tempo, entreter de alguma forma o pequeno gênio a seus cuidados, decidiu se refugir na cozinha. Nada como preparar uma fornada de tortas de abóbora e biscoitos de chocolate para relaxar um pouco.

Mas, na verdade, levou praticamente a segunda metade da manhã para convencer o velho cozinheiro Dodd, a lhe ceder seus domínios por umas poucas horas. Enfim, após o almoço ela e Andrew puderam iniciar a já batizada "Grande Mágica das Tortas e Biscoitos".

Em pé sobre uma cadeira, o menino ia lhe passando os ingredientes de uma das extremidades do balcão principal. Ela com alguns encantos básicos fazia com que os ingredientes fossem misturados, percebeu por pequenos momentos os olhos maravilhados dele, quando ela utilizava mágica, mas logo ele se recompunha, idêntico a Draco. Ele ainda estava num de seus terninhos azuis, mais ao menos tirara o paletó e a capa para a ocasião. Quanto a Gina, usava uma sai ampla, estampada de vermelho, um suéter cáqui, ambos cobertos por um avental branco salpicado e massa. Tinha os cabelos longos presos por uma fita, mas alguma mechas haviam ficado com alguns vestígios de farinha.

"- Ora, o que encontro aqui!" – exclamou, de repente, uma voz masculina da porta da cozinha.

Gina e Andrew viraram-se imediatamente do balcão, Gina segurando com força sua varinha. Recostado no batente, achava-se um homem distinto, bem vestido, mas desconhecido.

"- Quem é você?" – perguntou ela, confusa.

"- Tio Blaine" – Respondeu Andrew pelo estranho.

"- Olá garoto. Ei, bela capa." – O homem exibiu um sorriso largo e charmoso de um playboy típico. Considerando que estavam no início de outubro, seu bronzeado certamente não era daquela parte do país. E como não se parecesse em nada com Draco, Gina deduziu que talvez fosse algum parente de Fleur. Apesar de ser moreno e ter um ar expansivo, era a dedução mais lógica.

"- Prazer em conhecê-lo." – disse-lhe educadamente, guardando sua varinha.

" – O que a traz aqui?" – perguntou Blaine, percorrendo-lhe a figura graciosa de alto a baixo com um olhar de apreciação. "- Os gostos de Draco devem estar melhorando."

"- Ela é minha babá." – interveio Andrew, e a possessividade em sua voz era tão intensa que Gina lançou-lhe um olhar espantado. As feições delicadas do menino haviam se contraído. Por alguma razão, parecia que não gostava do tio.

"- A babá" – repetiu Blaine, admirado. "- Puxa, as babás andaram mudando muito desde os meus tempos. Devo dizer, a melhora é quase tentadora o bastante para me fazer desejar ter seis anos outra vez."

O galanteio foi tão direto que Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Pelo que se lembrava de Fleur, ele definitivamente devia ser parente dela.

"- E então, o que estão cozinhando?" – perguntou ele, mantendo seu tom jovial, levitando um biscoito já assado com sua varinha até sua boca. "- Eu e meus amigos podemos ficar para o jantar?"

"- Não." – respondeu Andrew bruscamente. Recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Gina. Mas Blaine apenas deu de ombros.

"- Ainda aborrecido com o incidente do fantasma, hein, garoto?"

"- Incidente do fantasma?" – indagou ela.

"- Sim. Eu visitei os Delacour no ano passado, por ocasião do Dia das Bruxas, e tomei uma poção que me deixou transparente como um fantasma, foi uma bela fantasia. Pensei em divertir Andrew um pouco com essa tradição sabe, e bati à porta de seu quarto. Juro que não pensei que ele tivesse tanto medo assim de fantasmas, algo tão comum em algumas construções mágicas, mas parece que ele não gostou muito da brincadeira"

"- Não tenho medo de fantasmas!" – protestou Andrew e, por trás das grossas lentes de seus óculos, os olhos claros davam os primeiros sinais de agitação. "- Oitocentos e oitenta e seis trouxas são cremados por dia" – declarou de repente.

"- Daqui a pouco colocaremos a segunda fornada de biscoitos no forno." – interrompeu Gina com todo o tato. "- Que tal se me ajudasse a despejar colheradas de massa na assadeira Andy?"

"- Não quero. A cada dia, quatro mil, novecentos e vinte e oito pessoas são enterradas."

" – Andy..."

" – E aposto que algumas foram vivas!"

" – Me diga, então, quantos bebês nascem a cada dia?" – perguntou ela, apelando para uma estratégia que começara a usar há alguns. Esperava desviar-lhe a atenção ao menos para estatísticas que não fossem mórbidas e que contivessem alguma natureza mais otimista.

Mas no momento o menino ignorou, continuando a enumerar fatalidades. Seu olhar se alternava dela até Blaine, faiscando de raiva e, o mais perturbador, repleto de medo.

"- Noventa e duas pessoas cometem suicídio por dia na Inglaterra." – após ter dito isso os cabelos de Blaine foram mudando de cor, e crescendo extremamente rápido, através de mágica expontânea do garoto, Blaine começou a rir e deu um jeito na mágica, enquanto o garoto ainda tremia de raiva.

Gina não teve outra escolha. Segurou-o com gentileza pelos ombros e sacudiu-o.

"- Acalme-se, Andrew". – ordenou-lhe, firme. – "_Agora"_

"- Relaxe, Andy." – disse Blaine, aproximando-se.

"- Não me chame de Andy!" – gritou o garoto subitamente. "- Só Gina pode me chamar assim, só ela""

"- Andrew!" – exclamou Gina outra vez, começando a se sentir desesperada. "- Acalme-se. Qual a raiz quadrada de 6.561?"

Tornou a sacudi-lo com gentileza e viu que seu olhar enfurecido começava a se abrandar.

"- Oitenta e um." – respondeu ele depressa.

"- Ótimo. Muito bem. Está mais calma agora?" – ela manteve a voz casual e o estudou com atenção. Nunca o vira ficar tão nervoso e tinha que admitir que se assustara. Sentia-se tentada a estreitá-lo com força em seus braços, mas Andrew era sempre tão reservado que receou desencadear-lhe a raiva outra vez.

"- Estou. Posso ir até a biblioteca? Há um livro lá que eu quero ler."

"- Está certo, mas volte logo. Os biscoitos não demorar a ficar prontos. E são mais gostosos quando estão quentinhos."

Andy assentiu, pegou sua capa do encosto da cadeira e desceu, deixando a cozinha o mais depressa que pôde.

"- Sinto muito." – disse Blaine quando o menino saiu. "- Não tive a intenção de aborrecê-lo."

"- Andrew é muito sensível" – retrucou Gina, sem ocultar sua contrariedade e nervosismo, suas faces avermelhadas. " – Devia ter mais tato com ele. O incidente do fantasma devia ter sido uma mostra disso."

Ao olhar para a censura daqueles olhos penetrantes, Blaine descobriu-se atipicamente embaraçado.

"- Está bem. Não quis mesmo aborrecê-lo. Não levo muito jeito com crianças. Mas juro que vou Ter mais tato daqui em diante."

"- Não pode ter sido apenas por sua causa" – comentou, pensativa, enquanto acabava de distribuir a massa de biscoitos pela assadeira com um toque de sua varinha. " – Bem, ele parece não gostar de você. Mas eu nem tenho certeza se Andrew gosta de mim e, ainda assim, jamais o vi tão agitado."

"- Bem, vivendo com aqueles avós, quem pode culpá-lo?"

"- Quer dizer...com seus pais?"

Blaine pareceu confuso por um momento, mas logo compreendeu e soltou uma risada.

"- Oh, não, não. Eu sou irmão de Draco, Fleur era minha cunhada."

---------------------------------------------- Ny -------------------------------------------------

N/A – Bom gente, eu sei que demorei, mas não me matem, eu tive problemas, e problemas muito sérios nos últimos meses!

Mas está aí, e finalmente o lindo do Blaine apareceu...rsrsrsrs

Vou tentar não demorar com o próximo capítulo!

Ah...Qualquer erro não estranhem, pois não está betado!

Beijos

**No próximo capítulo:**

...A visita de Gina e Blaine no laboratório

...E a visita de alguns amiguinhos, muito "interessantes" de Blaine na mansão!


	7. O Irmão de Draco

**Disclaimer:**

Nada aqui me pertence, só o Andrew, o Blaine, a gangue, e olha que nem tenho certeza disso, acho que nem eu mesma me pertenço.

Portanto, Tia J.K, continue com seu brilhante trabalho escrevendo o 7º livro, e não me processe, please...rsrsrs

**N/A:** Deixe para brigarem comigo pela longa espera, depois...rsrsrsrs

_O irmão de Draco_

Gina apenas assentiu, aturdida, tentando digerir as novas informações. Então, esse playboy era irmão de Draco, não de Fleur. E os pais de ambos haviam morrido. Mas como pode, ela estudou com Malfoy quase a vida toda e nunca soube disso, ao menos que Lúcio tivesse um filho bastardo...e finalmente Gina começou a entender tudo.

"- Imagino que conheceu os recém-falecidos Delacour, não?

"- Na verdade Fleur chegou a ser noiva do meu irmão, mas nunca conheci os seus pais.

"- Hum, até que eram boas pessoas, mas nunca se recuperaram da morte da filha. Na verdade, a casa deles parecia mais um templo em homenagem a Fleur. Em cada canto, havia no mínimo um retrato, uma réplica dela dançando, uma boneca favorita, sua varinha e sua vassoura em uma redoma de cristal. Com toda franqueza, apesar de eu já ser bem grandinho, o lugar até me dava calafrios as vezes.

"- E Andrew viveu lá por cinco anos – murmurou Gina, fazendo com que a assadeira voasse em direção ao forno com um toque de varinha. Procurou manter sua voz casual, investigando através dessa inesperada fonte de informação.

"- Bem – disse Blaine, enquanto abria a geladeira e analisava o conteúdo – se o plano inicial dos Delacour tivesse dado certo, Andrew jamais teria voltado para cá. Segundo acreditavam, já haviam perdido uma filha por causa de Draco, não queriam perder o neto também. Mas o destino traças seu próprios planos...Oh, vejo que meu irmão está progredindo, bebidas trouxas! Aceita um refrigerante?

"- Não, obrigada. O que quer dizer, que perderam a filha por causa de Draco?

"- Ora, vamos. – Blaine sentou-se numa cadeira e abriu uma lata de Coca. – Sabe o que quero dizer. Ou se não sabe, é a única pessoa no mundo mágico que não ouviu os rumores.

"- Oh – murmurou Gina e ocupou-se em limpar o balcão onde preparara os biscoitos. – Está querendo dizer que Fleur foi assassinada? – Conteve a respiração, tentando aparentar indiferença, enquanto cada parte de seu ser parecia em crescente tensão no aguardo de uma resposta. Havia tantas coisas que desconhecia a respeito de Draco...e tantas que sequer julgava ter a coragem para perguntar. Mas já que Blaine parecia não fazer a menor objeção em falar sobre o assunto...- O que exatamente aconteceu?

"- Ela foi arremessada pela janela da torre da ala direita – disse ele, num momentâneo tom absorto. – Cinco anos atrás.

Gina gelou. Não pôde evitar que em sua imaginação surgisse a sinistra cena de uma mulher se precipitando para a morte. Acontecera ali, naquela casa...quase da mesma forma como acontecera com Dumbledore, anos antes...Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

"- Como sabe que foi arremessada?

Blaine deu de ombros e sorveu um pouco de seu refrigerante.

"- Havia sinais de luta na torre, e o ministério descobriu que ela havia recebido o simples feitiço _Vingardium Leviossa._ É possível que Draco possa lhe explicar melhor. Sem mencionar que Fleur não era do tipo que cometeria suicídio. Pode-se dizer que acreditava em...aproveitar a vida ao máximo.

"-Oh. – Gina não sabia o que dizer. De alguma forma, não quisera realmente acreditar em nada daquilo. Uma parte de si quisera acreditar que Draco lhe dissera apenas para assustá-la e intimidá-la. Mas agora parecia que ali estava a verdade irrefutável. Fleur fora arremessada da torre, e todos acreditavam que Draco era o culpado.

"-O ministério não continuou investigando? – perguntou da forma mais casual que pôde. – Quero dizer, a essa altura já devem ter descoberto quem é o assassino.

"Porque meu pai não me disse nada, pensou desesperada" 

"- Após cinco anos ainda não descobriram nada de conclusivo. Interrogaram Draco o bastante, disso não há duvida. Isto é, todos sabiam o quanto ele e Fleur brigavam. Puxa, às vezes eu achava que se podia ouvir os gritos de ambos até do outro lado do continente. E, claro, também houve o fato de ele não ter nenhum alibi. Disse que estava trabalhando em seu laboratório. – Blaine tornou a dar de ombros. – Meu irmão está sempre naquele laboratório, mas nunca há ninguém lá com ele para confirmar o fato. Não sei...Ao final, o ministério tinha apenas algumas suspeitas circunstanciais, assim desistiram. O caso ficou arquivado, e duvido que algum dia descubram quem a matou. A menos, é claro, que o diário seja encontrado.

Gina não pode deixar de pensar...Céus, Draco convivia com aquela história arrepiante a cada dia...sabendo que alguém matara sua esposa...sua ex-cunhada, e que o assassino continuava a solta...e sabendo também que todos o julgavam culpado pelo crime. Mas ele nem devia ligar, afinal, ele é Draco Malfoy.

"-Diário?

"- Oh, Fleur sempre manteve um diário. Gostava de fazer com que todos soubessem a respeito. Costumava dizer que metade da elite do mundo bruxo tinha seus segredos registrados naquelas páginas. O que é difícil de acreditar. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito contaria seus segredos a Fleur. Ainda assim, é provável que haja algumas coisas interessantes no tal diário. Talvez lá existam pistas que possam levar ao assassino.

Gina lembrava-se do tempo em que Fleur esteve com seu irmão, que sempre andava com o tal diário, e não deixava ninguém sequer olhar para o livro. Isso era verdade.

"- E ninguém encontrou o diário, depois de cinco anos?

"- Fleur era muito esperta e gostava de preservar seus segredos. Sabe-se lá onde mantinha escondido o maldito diário.

Gina sentiu-se dominada por uma estranha inquietação. Quanto mais descobria sobre a vida de Draco, e sobre essa face de Fleur que ela não conhecia, mais desconfortável ficava. Embora não tivesse o hábito de julgar os outros, em especial alguém que já quase fora de sua família, ela sabia que Fleur não era muito uma "flor" que se pudesse cheirar. Realmente...essa família não se parecia em nada com a sua, afinal eles eram Malfoy, ela Weasley, Sonserinos e Grifinórios nunca se pareceram em nada. Sem falar que seus irmãos jamais ficariam acusando um ao outro de assassinato, como Blaine praticamente estava fazendo.

De fato não gostava daquele ambiente mórbido e pesado, e começava a entender por que Andrew mostrava inclinações tão mórbidas.

"- Imagino que não saiba se meu irmão está por aí, não é? – indagou Blaine, despertando-a dos pensamentos.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso.

"- Ele não me conta nada sobre sua rotina de trabalho. Aliás, parece um tanto obcecado pelo que faz.

"- Só um "tanto"?

"- Sempre foi assim?

"- Sempre. Desde que fomos...hum...apresentados como irmãos, ele ficou com essa necessidade intensa de se provar. Principalmente para nosso pai.

"- Mas vocês se conheceram a quanto tempo?

" – Ele tinha catorze anos, e eu treze, lembro que ele não ficou muito satisfeito, muito menos Narcisa, foi quando, pelo que fiquei sabendo ele começou a fazer de tudo para provar que era melhor em tudo...e conseguiu. Draco sempre teve uma necessidade primitiva de provar que era o melhor.

Gina balançou a cabeça. _Sentir a necessidade primitiva, faminta contida em seu beijo._

Obrigou-se a afastar a vívida lembrança. Estava apenas sendo solidária, disse a si mesma. Porque sabia o quanto o Draco era incomum...tão excepcionalmente brilhante como Andrew era. E no decorrer dos últimos dias, estava começando a compreender que isso significava para alguém de seis anos. Sua inteligência segregava-o, distanciando-o tanto dos adultos quanto das demais crianças, até que se sentisse como se não se encaixasse em nenhum lugar. E duvidava que a situação melhorasse muito na vida adulta.

Mas Blaine estava dando de ombros novamente, um gesto ao qual já começava a associá-lo.

"- Sim. Draco é o bem-sucedido. Quanto a mim, estou mais disposto a desfrutar dos prazeres da vida. Ao meu entender, há pessoas que não fazer outra coisa a não ser trabalhar. Assim, ao menos alguém deve ficar sem fazer nada, a não ser se divertir. O que me diz, babá? Quer se divertir comigo?

O alarme do fogão salvou-a de uma resposta.

"- Oh, os bolo está pronto! – e em segundos o bolo flutuou até a mesa. – Parece estar delicioso!

"- Está disposta a compartilhar? – perguntou Blaine, com um de seus sorrisos mais charmosos.

"- Com uma condição. Andy me ajudou a fazer o bolo e os biscoitos. Que tal se fosse chamá-lo? Seria uma boa oportunidade para tentar uma trégua.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar duvidoso.

"- Já lhe disse, não levo muito jeito com crianças.

"- Não custa tentar. Lembre-se, seja gentil.

"- Está bem. Vou até a biblioteca ver se ele resolve voltar.

"- Melhor ainda – pensou Gina, após um momento. – Por que não lhe leva um prato com bolo e biscoitos?

"- E se Andrew ficar aborrecido?

"- Basta me chamar. Não se esqueça. Não se ofenda com nenhuma das estatísticas. Acho que são apenas um mecanismo de defesa.

Blaine conseguiu se deter por mais alguns minutos, mas quando ficou evidente que Gina falava sério e, principalmente, que era mais do que capaz de se esquivar de suas cantadas, ele se rendeu polidamente e rumou resignado para a biblioteca. Logo em seguida tornou a se reunir com seus amigos. A famosa gangue dos quatro...foi o início de uma longa tarde para todos.

Próximo Capítulo:

Os estranhos amigos de Blaine aparecem para jantar.

Algo faz com que todas as luzes da mansão se apaguem.

Draco tem um momento "pai"

E mais um action entre Draco e Gina

**N/A:** Meu Deus, acho que vou ser apedrejada por vocês né?

Mas por favor, não me matem, eu passei por MUITOS problemas neste ano afora, sem falar que estava trabalhando, meu pc está sendo altamente regulado, etc...

Mas agora acho que vou ter mais tempo de sobra...rsrsrsrs

AGRADEÇO A TODOS OS REWIEWS, e a todos aqueles que esperaram ansiosos o novo e demorado cap. da fic.

Só não estranhem algumas coisas, pq como disse, comecei escrevê-la quando o sexto livro ainda não havia sido lançado, e não tem mais como mudar.

Ah...o próximo cap. vai ser bem grande e muito bom, e uma dica sobre os mistérios da fic, prestem muita atenção na gangue dos quatro, serão personagens bem interessantes.

Beijos gente

Qualquer coisa é só me add no msn, ou no orkut.

Fui


End file.
